Pas Un mais Deux
by Ravenclaw23
Summary: A Godric Hollow, Harry va découvrir une photo qui va le perturber.Une photo avec ses parents, lui et une petite fille du même age que lui. Il y a une inscription dernière James, Lily et nos deux anges Harry et nom effacé chap 7 en ligne Dm/CW et Hp/?
1. La Photo

Pas un ... mais deux 

Résumé : Harry Potter à 17 ans, il hésite encore a retourner à Poudlard, il a d'autre chose à faire avant... dont une découverte surprenante qui changera sa vie (prend compte des 6er tomes)

Note(s) de l'auteur:

_Voici le tout début de ma fic, soyez sympa c'est ma premier fic en français ..._

_Résumé général : A Godric Hollow, Harry va découvrir une photo qui va le perturber._

_Une photo avec ses parents, lui et une petite fille du même age que lui. Il y a une inscription dernière "James, Lily et nos deux anges Harry et nom effacé_

_les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling_

La fic

Chapitre 1 : Bon Anniversaire

Quelque part en Angleterre, à Privet Drive plus précisément, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts derrière des lunettes rondes se promenait d'un air incertain dans la rue aux maisons identiques et ennuyeuses, mais cela Harry n'y prêtait aucunes attentions.

Nous sommes le 31 juillet, ce soir, il allait avoir 17 ans, la majorité chez les sorciers. Enfin Harry pourrait ce servir de sa magie et quitter cet endroit, lieu de mauvais souvenirs, en transplanant

Harry avait passer avec brio son permit de transplaner, tout comme Ron et Hermione ses meilleurs amis.

Ce soir, après avoir reçu les cadeaux de ses amis, Harry avait décidé de transplaner à Godric Hollow, la ou il vivait avec ses parents avant leurs morts.

Il n'y avait jamais été depuis le terrible soir… pourtant, il savait ou s'était

Harry regarda sa montre, 19h15… Il devait rentrer, sinon sa tante Pétunia ne lui garderait rien à manger.

Harry rentra dans la cuisine du 4 Privet Drive, Il manga le peu qu'on lui donna, Dudley était encore au régime quoique, il n'avait toujours pas perdu un gramme

Harry fit la vaisselle puis monta dans sa chambre

23h54, Harry était dans sa chambre, à regarder les minutes passer avec lenteur…lorsque 4 hiboux dont Hedwidge et Coq entèrent par la fenêtre.

La première lettre venait de Ron

_Salut Harry !_

_Bienvenue au club des majeurs !_

_Fred et Georges peuvent plus rien dire maintenant ! quoi que je suis certain qu'ils trouveront autre chose pour nous embêter ?Bonne Anniversaire !_

_Dommage que tu ne viennes pas chez moi pour le reste des vacances … ne fait pas de bêtises_

_Ron_

Ron lui avait envoyé un livre des dernières figures de Quidditch à la mode, Harry se promit de les essayer et des les faire apprendre à l'équipe de Gryffondor dont il était le capitaine, à supposer bien sur qu'il retourne à Poudlard …

La lettre suivante était de Poudlard justement…. Elle contenait les indications habituelles mais elle était signée par… Weasley

Harry fut étonné, et ce demanda quel Weasley avait eu le poste de directeur de gryffondor depuis que McGonagall était directrice de Poudlard. Harry eu le cours serré. Dumbledore était mort, c'était impossible… Harry eu à nouveau ce sentiment de solitude, pas de parents, plus de Sirius, plus de Dumbledore.

Pour chasser ce sentiment, Harry prit la lettre d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry !_

_Bon Anniversaire !_

_Je sais ce que tu compte faire, fait attention stp_

_Et revient à Poudlard ! Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie, tu as tes Aspic à passer, et tu rêvais de devenir Auror , n'oublie pas_

_Hermione_

Harry sourit et pensa « peut être Hermione.. » Harry prit son cadeau « l'histoire de Poudlard » avec un mot d'Hermione « en 7eme, il est temps »

"Sacré Hermione …"

Minuit sonna, il était temps de partir, Harry mit ses affaires rétrécies pas un sort dans ses poches, ferma les yeux et ce concentra, un souvenir lointain, le sien ? lui montra la maison de ses parents, et il transplana .

Harry réapparu devant une jolie maison de type moldu. Elle semblait en bon état à première vue, mais totalement inhabité.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de la porte, celle ci était fermée, il prononça le sort d'ouverture, rien…

Il fit le tour de la maison, à la recherche d'une autre entré, mais toujours rien

Revenu devant la porte, Harry réfléchit, peut être y avait il un mot de passe ? Il ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer…

- Heu… potter ? Non trop simple, ….. quidditch ? vif d'or ? maraudeurs ? Harry ?…, cornedrue ? patmol ? dumbledore ? sirius ? remus, ron ? hermione ? balais ? farce ? animagi ? …

Harry était tellement prit à dire tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte venait de s'ouvrir, lesquels de ces mots avait ouvert la porte se demanda Harry ?

Le jeune homme entra pour la première fois depuis 16 ans dans la maison de ses parents

L'endroit était sublime, mélange de moldu et de sorcier, il y avait une télévision, diverses coupes de quidditch trônaient fièrement sur les étagères

Harry n'était pas loin de pleurer, ce demandant qu'elle aurait été son enfance ici, avec ses parents.

Il s'approcha de la cheminé et regarda les photos : La 1ere était une photo de James et Lily lors de leur mariage, Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Juste à coté il y avait une photo de Lily avec les maraudeurs, tous sauf Peter avaient leurs diplômes en mains et puis venait une autre photo de James et Lily, sa mère avait le ventre très arrondi.

Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, bien sur des photos de ses parents, il en avait cadeau d'Hagrid ou de Sirius. Mais ici, c'était différent.

Le jeune homme monta à l'étage, la première chambre devait être une chambre d'ami, surment la chambre de Sirius ou Remus à l'occasion.

La suivante était celle de ses parents, les couleurs étaient très gryffondors et chaleureuse.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, un instant, le regard dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées essayant d'imaginer la vie ici, lorsqu'une photo posée sur une table de nuit retient son attention.

Il s'approcha et prit la photo, sur cette photo, il y avait quatre personnes, ses parents, lui et un autre bébé du même age que lui, une petite fille à en juger pas ses vêtements, celle ci tentait d'enlever les lunettes du nez de James.

"Surement une cousine ou l'enfant d'un ami… il était le seul enfant des Potter ."

Harry garda la photo en main et ce dirigea vers la pièce suivant, une chambre d'enfant, surment la sienne mais il y avait un problème, pourquoi y avait il deux lit? Et deux armoires ? comme si deux enfants avaient vécus ici ?

Il regarda à nouveau la petite fille sur la photo. 1000 questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ? « Qui était cette petite fille » , « Avait il une sœur ? » « Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ? »

Il retourna la photo et vit une inscription « James, Lily et nos deux anges : Harry et … »

Le deuxième nom était effacé, impossible de connaître le nom de cette petite fille…

Harry mit la photo dans sa poche et quitta la maison, la porte se referma après qu'il soit sorti.

Une fois dehors Harry regarda à nouveau la photo, Remus, il doit savoir lui…

Harry transplana 12 Square Grimmaurd la maison dont il avait hérité à ma mort de Sirius…

Il entra dans la maison sans faire de bruit, il n'avait pas envie de supporter les cris de Mrs Black

Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry fut déçu, il avait presque espérer que Remus soit ici.

Apres tout, cette maison était toujours le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

En parlant de l'ordre, Harry se demanda qui le dirigeait à présent, personne ne lui en avait parler, de toute façon, à part Ron et Hermione, personne ne lui parlait, pas même Hagrid qui avait même oublier son anniversaire.

Harry monta dans la chambre qui avait toujours été la sienne lorsqu'il venait ici et déposa avec violence ses affaires sur son lit. Encore une fois, Harry Potter était seul.

Même Hedwidge était partie, chasser ou voler…

Harry se mit à ranger ses affaires, histoire de ce changer les idées, après avoir terminé, Harry n'allait toujours pas mieux, il se posait trop de questions.

Il s'allongea sur son lit,sorti la photo de sa poche et la fixa…

- Il faut vraiment que je sache qui elle est…

Murmura Harry en regardant ma petite fille dans les bras de son père, lui faire signe de la main.

- Je dois voir Remus…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry sombra dans le sommeil.

...pendant ce temps en Irlande..

Un jeune homme blond, l'air malade était enfermé dans une petite pièce lugubre et sans fenêtre,, avec juste un lit très inconfortable

Le jeune homme était très mince, trop mince, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme un malade qui ne dormait plus.

Et pourtant, en ce moment, il était dans un profond sommeil…qui ne lui fessait aucun bien…

Un bruit sec le réveilla soudain, le jeune blond releva difficilement la tête et regarda l'homme en noir qui venait d'entrer

Il n'avait pas peur, cela fessait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cet homme se décide enfin à le tuer, il n'avait pas assez de courage pour continuer comme ça

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. L'homme en noir releva un peu plus la tête du blond et approcha sa bouche de son cou.

Le jeune homme senti à nouveau deux grosses canines très pointues lui percer la peau de sa gorge.

C'était douloureux, et cela le rendait de plus en plus faible, tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait plus à résister…

L'homme noir le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et lui dit comme à chaque fois depuis un mois :

- Ton sang est un délice Drago

L'homme ce leva et quitta la pièce, mais avant de partir, il parla à nouveau

- Tu as de la chance que le maître soi content de moi et qu'il ai accepté que je te garde pour boire…. Sinon tu serais déjà mort

Puis l'homme aux cheveux gras ferma la porte derrière lui, c'était comme ça, à chaque fois….


	2. Charlie Weasley

voila le 2eme chapitre

les paroles pour plus de facilité sont en italiques puisque ne veut pas prendre les tirets (ça m'énerve!!)

Visite chez les Weasley et le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor

Harry se réveilla très tard le lendemain dans l'après midi, il remarqua qu'il s'était endormi tout habiller, la photo contre lui.

Il la regarda un instant avant de décider de prendre une douche, ensuite il se rendit à la cuisine, après tout, il n'avait rien manger depuis plus d'une journée !

Tout en mangeant, Harry réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire, dans sa hâte de quitter les Dursley et l'envie d'aller dans la maison de ces parents, il avait totalement oublié d'y penser ! « Fonce tu réfléchiras après » typique Potter ça !

Il décida enfin d'aller chez les Weasley, ceux ci seront heureux de le voir, et peut être pourrait il voir Remus, il devait absolument lui parler !

Apres avoir mit ses vêtements les plus correctes, décidément, à ça non plus il n'y avait pas penser, s'acheter de bon habits, il ne pouvait plus mettre les anciens « vêtements » de son énorme cousin !

Harry transplana sur le chemin de Traverse, cet endroit d'habitude si joyeux et plein de vie, était désert, il y avait peu de monde dans les rues…

Harry fut prit d'une crainte, et s'il se fessait attaquer par des Mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même ? Mais il chassa vite cette pensée, des membres de l'Ordre devaient surment le suivre, comme s'ils allaient le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait sans le surveiller ! Cette idée qui aurait énervé Harry une heure plus tôt rassure le jeune homme

Il entra chez Madame Guipure et acheta quelques robes de sorciers, puis ce rendit du coté moldu pour acheter quelques vêtement a la mode, la mode avant il s'en fichait, mais aujourd'hui Harry éprouvait le besoin d'etre bien habiller, Pourquoi ? bonne question !

Il acheta donc plusieurs jeans sombres légèrement délavés qui retombaient à la moitié des fesses, simplement soutenu par une ceinture ( note : ne bavez pas )

Il acheta aussi quelques tchirt et pull très simple

Il rentra chez lui, ce changea en vitesse et transplana chez les Weasley

Harry fut accueilli par les cris de joie d'Hermione qui lui sauta littéralement dessus

- "_Oh Harry ! On s'inquiétait pour toi !"_

- "_Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en faire !"_

Répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui, Ron, M. et Md Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et Ginny étaient la, mais pas Remus

Harry ne demanda pas ou il se trouvait.

Il remarqua ensuite que le Terrier avait été nettoyé de fond en comble et qu'il y avait eu de nombreuses réparations

Ginny sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui dit :

_- Pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur._

Harry fut soulagé qu'elle soit restée sympathique avec lui, malgré le fait qu'ils aient rompu 2 mois plutôt

« c'est mieux comme ça » ce forçait de penser Harry

A l'heure du repas, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table, mais toujours pas de Remus, cette fois, Harry posa la question à Monsieur Weasley assit juste à coté de lui

_- Il vient demain normalement en même temps que Mc Gonagall, pourquoi ? tu as un problème ? Tu peux tout le dire tu sais ?_

_- Je sais monsieur weasley, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez-m'être utile, j'ai des questions à propos de mes parents_

-_ Je les ai très peu connu en effet, oui il vaut mieux que tu parle d'eux avec Remus c'est le mieux placé_

Apres un moment de réflexion M. Weasley se tourna à nouveau vers Harry

_- Tu es allé à Godric Hollow, comment ça c'est passé ?_

_- Oui, ça m'a.._

Harry chercha ses mots, il ne voulait pas parler de la photo, mais Arthur senti son malaise et lui dit

_- Tu n'es pas obliger de répondre, ma question était indiscrète, désolé_

_- Ce n'est rien fit Harry _soulagé

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, comme la grande majorité des repas Weasley lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent dans la cuisine

-_ Bonjour tout le monde_ fit Georges

-_ Bonjour Harry !_ Ajouta Fred !

-_ Bien mangé_ ?

- _Sans nous en plus ?_

- _On était même pas invité !_

Harry écoutait les bêtises des jumeaux lorsque Molly Weasley entra dans la cuisine avec un gros gâteau, elle remit les jumeaux à leurs places en leurs disant qu'ils pouvaient venir quand ça ils voulaient et qu'en plus, ils savaient s'inviter tout seuls, elle s'adresse ensuite à tout le monde

- _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !_

- _Ça arrive souvent les grands jours avec elle_ déclara Fred à Harry, mais cela n'empêcha pas Molly de continuer son discours

- _Mon petit Charlie vient d'être nommé… directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose !_

Ron murmura à Harry

- _On a avoir des dragons dans l'ordre ! C'est Charlie qui me l'a dit !_

Harry était très heureux de cette nomination qui semblait ravir madame Weasley, mais il savait ce que cela cachait, Charlie travaillait pour l'ordre, et il fallait le plus de monde possible à Poudlard qui était devenu le quartier général de l'ordre avec Square Grimmaud

Le mariage de Fleur et de Bill avait été fixé au 4 août, les Weasley aider par Harry et Hermione étaient en pleine organisation de la fête.

Harry n'avait jamais vu madame Weasley aussi heureuse, elle travaillait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, parfois en chantonnant, Même les jumeaux qui essayaient de faire le plus de Bazard possible derrière elle, n'arrivaient pas à la même en colère !

Percy fit une visite éclair pour féliciter Bill mais déclara qu'il avait mieux a faire que de venir au mariage, l'humeur était tellement bonne que cela ne refroidi personne et les jumeaux trouvèrent que l'absence de Percy était la meilleur chose qui pouvait arriver

Même Harry se laissa aller à rire, oubliant presque la photo

Le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Harry, tard le soir, McGonagall et Remus passèrent au Terrier, mais ils repartirent aussi vite, Harry ne pu parler à Remus et cela le mit de mauvaise humeur, mais pas pour longtemps

En ce levant le lendemain matin, Harry apprit par Hermione que Peter Pettigrown avait été vu près du ministère de la magie, et que cela remettait en cause la culpabilité de Sirus dans le « meurtre » de Peter et dans la trahison des Potter.

Le 4 août arriva très vite aux yeux de tous

Fleur, pourtant superbe, trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire : sur sa robe, sur ses cheveux …

Bill, lui, défiguré depuis la fameux soir de la mort de Dumbledore était d'une grande nervosité, il avait peur que Fleur ne change d'avis, mais il ce torturait pour rien, malgré son nouvel aspect, Fleur en était folle !

Les mariages sorciers n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des moldus.

C'était la personne la plus âgée des invités qui célébrait la mariage, cette fois c'était le grand père de Fleur, un certain Yanis, qui d'après ce qu'avait comprit Harry, avait 104 ans

L'homme parlait très mal l'anglais, ce qui lui valut les fou-rires de Fred et Georges et des regards noirs de Molly en direction de ces deux fils

Après les échanges de « oui je le veux » et un lien magique, la cérémonie fut terminée et ils se retrouvèrent autour de la grande table.

Molly aidée de Dobby, avait préparé un superbe repas.

Harry essaya à plusieurs reprises de parler à Remus, mais celui ci partit très tôt, la peine lune approchait…

Il était passé 3 heures du matin, Ginny venait de monter coucher.

Harry, Ron et Hermione eux, ce trouvaient au fond du jardin des Weasley, ou ils discutaient de la robe de Fleur et de leurs projets après Poudlard, enfin surtout Ron et Hermione, les « projets » de Harry était tout autres, malgré lui…

Soudain, un grand bruit semblable à une explosion ce fit entendre dans la maison des Weasley, puis comme dans un film moldu au ralentit, ils entendirent des cris, des bruits de chutes, les sorts fusèrent, alors que le trio courait vers la maison, un éclair bleu les aveugla, et puis … trou noir

_**Fin !**_

_**Non non, ce serait trop méchant de m'arrêter la … alors je continue**_

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient attachés par les poignets et les chevilles

Ron demanda

_- Ou sommes nous ?_

- _Dans un cachot sans aucun doute_, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix

-_ On nous a enlevé ?_ demanda à nouveau le rouquin.

Mais personne ne répondit

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur une forme allongée par terre pas loin d'eux, On aurait dit un corps

- _Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?_ demanda Hermione qui regardait dans la même direction qu'Harry

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit celui ci

En effet, la forme ce mit à bouger légèrement, puis gémit .

Le trio remarqua la chevelure de la personnes, de long cheveux blond, pas sale et pas coiffés… Hermione eu vite fait de le reconnaître.

- _Malefoy _?

La personne gémit encore mais ne bougeait plus, il ne semblait pas en être capable, comme s'il était vidé de toute énergie

Le trio garda le silence, ils regardaient Drago, étalé comme une loque, qui semblait respirer difficilement

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui, ils étaient attachés au mur.

Un bruit attira leurs attentions, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, et une silhouette noir entra dans la pièce

Sans un regard pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, l'homme ce dirigea vers Drago, le souleva légèrement, retira les cheveux dans sa nuque, approcha sa bouche et lui enfonça ses crocs dans la peau.

Drago ne protesta pas, ne bougea pas, telle une poupée cassée, il ce laissait aller dans les bras du vampire.

Harry sentit l'énergie de Malefoy quitter un à peu son corps, Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, Hermione sembla avoir comprit elle aussi et dit d'une voix forte :

- _Laissez le_ !

L'homme lâcha Drago et tourna la tête vers eux

Ils eurent un cri de surprise en voyant son visage … c'était Rogue !

Mais l'homme ne s'occupa pas d'eux, il reporta son attention sur Drago et lui dit

- _Désolé Drago, on ira pas plus loin ce soir, pas devant des témoins_ !

Rogue embrassa Drago, celui ci ce laissait toujours faire, mais semblait mieux respirer, comme s'il était soulagé

Rogue reposa Drago sur le sol et quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus

Drago qui n'était pas attaché, semblait vouloir ce redresser, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il réussi à s'assoire et à s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il avait beaucoup perdu de poids, il semblait très fatigué et son regard d'habitude si froid et dur était vide.

Hermione prit la parole

- _Malefoy… ou sommes nous_ ?

- _Chez Vous-Savez-qui_, répondit Drago d'une voix cassée, comme s'il n'avait plus parler depuis longtemps, ou alors trop crié…

- _Et on peut s'enfuir ?_ demanda Ron

- _Mais oui c'est simple_, répondit Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait moqueuse, mais qui était d'une faiblesse terrible, _c'est pour ça que je suis toujours la…_

- _Si seulement on était pas attaché_ ! murmura Hermione

- _Ca c'est simple_, répliqua Harry qui était parvenu à ce détacher

- _Comment t'as fait ?!,_ s'exclama Ron

- _Dumbledore m'a apprit quelques sorts pratiques sans baguette, il avait prévu que je me ferais enlever…_

Harry murmura une formule et Ron et Hermione furent détaché

Aussitôt, Hermione se dirigea vers Drago et s'assit près de lui, pendant qu'Harry et Ron réfléchissaint au moyen de s'enfuir.

- _Drago…_ fit Hermione

- _Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?_

Le visage de Drago changea, il exprima soudain de la peur, de la douleur, du dégoût

-_ J'ai … j'ai … pas …_

- _Chut… je comprend_, répondit Hermione, _on va te sortir de là…_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu es le seul à savoir ou on est non_ ? déclara Harry qui continua plus bas

- _Et que je sais que tu n'es pas un assassin_

Voilou fin pour de bon de ce chapitre, a bientôt, et laisser votre avis

le prochain viendra tres tard désolé, probleme d'inspiration...


	3. Evasion

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Madame JKR (oui même Drago snif !)

Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents !

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'ai honte vraiment !

Je n'ai pas pu non plus répondre à toutes les Reviews , mais merci ça m'a fait très plaisir !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Evasion **

……………………………

_chut… je comprends, répondit Hermione, on va te sortir de là…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que tu es le seul à savoir ou on est non ? déclara Harry qui continua plus bas_

_Et que je sais que tu n'es pas un assassin_

…………………………

Cela fessait au moins 10 minutes qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de sortir de là lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits venant de derrière la porte

Ils espérèrent que ce n'était pas Rogue, ou pire, Voldemort lui-même, mais non, c'était juste ce rat de Pettigrow qui apportait le repas, enfin, si 2 morceaux de pain et une cruche d'eau peut être appelé « repas »

D'un commun accord silencieux, Ron et Harry se jetèrent sur lui et l'assommèrent violemment en lui prenant sa baguette magique. Le corps inanimé du rat tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et mou …

La porte était restée ouverte au bonheur des prisonniers et Harry, la baguette de Queudver en main passa discrètement la tête hors de la cellule

« La voie est libre, venez "

Il sorti de la pièce suivit d'Hermione, puis de Ron portant un Drago trop faible pour marcher sur son dos

Ils marchèrent 5 minutes sans rencontrer personne, les cellules étaient vides pour la plupart à l'expression de 3 ou 4 ou gisaient les corps de personnes semblant entres mortes depuis plusieurs jours..

Ils débouchèrent enfin devant une sorte de bureau, mais pour les 4 ados, la vision était totalement différente d'un pour l'autre

Face à Harry se tenait Sirius, sauf que celui ci dormait à points fermés sur une chaise

Pour Drago c'était Rogue qui se tenait la, dans la même position que le Sirius de Harry

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il allait avancer lorsqu'il entendit la voix faible de Drago

« Non ce n'est pas celui que tu crois, c'est un Epoutraqueur (on ne rigole pas !) Un mélange d'Epouventard et de Détraqueurs créés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Cette créature prend la forme de celui que l'on veut voir, mais nous faire subire nos pires cauchemars … «

« Quelle horreur … » murmura Hermione

« Et comment on s'en défend ? « Demanda Harry le regard tourné vers « Sirius »

« J'en sais rien «

Ron prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cellule

« Ce truc dort, on devrait ce dépêcher de partir et vite avant qu'il ne ce réveil « Fit-il en regardant la créature qui avait la forme de M. Weasley

« Il a nos baguettes » répondis Drago

Harry regard de plus près et les vit, les 4 baguettes, il s'approcha sans bruits de la créature et prit les baguettes qui dépassaient de sa poche, mais « Sirius » ce réveilla !

« Attention Harry » fit Ron

Le dit Harry lanca le premier sort qui lui passait pas la tête

« EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »

Un grand cerf argenté couru vers la créature et l'empêcha de ce lancer à la poursuite des jeunes sorciers qui couraient vers l'escalier le plus proche !

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre et humide, un nombre impressionnant de portes noires de chaque cotés

« Ou sommes-nous ? « demanda Ron

Drago répondit

« Quartier des Mangemorts, faut pas traîner ici, la sortie est au fond à droite … »

Les jeunes sorciers prirent à droite et ce retrouvèrent face à Lucius Malefoy …

**Pendant ce temps au Terrier**

Molly Weasley marchait entre les corps sans vie de certains invités, Maugrey, Mondingus, Sturgis Podmore … Elle s'approcha de son mari gravement blessé et lui prodigua les premiers soins.

De son coté Me Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard venait d'arriver et fessait ce qu'elle pouvait pour soigner et envoyer les blessés à St Mangouste

Plus loin ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés ou très légèrement discutaient de façon très animée, en effet, ils venaient juste de découvrir la disparition d'Harry, Ron et Hermione

Minerva aidée d'espion pour l'ordre chez le lord noir arriva et ce dirigea vers le groupe agité

« Ils sont dans le Manoir de Vous-savez-qui , nous … »

Mais Tonk la coupa

« Alors direction le manoir ! «

« c'est trop risqué « répliqua la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard

« Moi je prends le risque « répondit Charlie

Et sans attendre, Tonk et Charlie transplanèrent

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir qui été habité il y a plus de 1000 ans par Salazar Serpentard en personne, tous savaient que ce manoir était celui du lord, mais ils savaient aussi que si on y entrait facilement, pour en sortir … c'était souvent les pieds devant…

Les deux aurors firent un rapide tour du manoir, la porte principale était garder par 6 mangemorts, mais comme tout manoir, il devait y avoir des passages secrets !

Ils cherchèrent des heures et n'étaient pas loin de rentrer au QG lorsqu'ils virent Lucius Malefoy qui fessait un détour par le parc, ils décidèrent de le suivre et ils eurent raisons

Malefoy les conduisit devant une trappe bien cachée sous des branchages, Charlie s'approcha du sorcier et le stupefixia

Les deux aurors cachèrent le corps dans un buisson et Tonk prit l'apparence de Malefoy senior grâce à ses dons de métamorphage

Ils passèrent par la trappe et arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre et humide, un nombre impressionnant de portes noires de chaque cotés

Tonk/Malefoy marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs qui d'après ses déductions devaient être réservés aux mangemorts de base classe …

Charlie la suivait discrètement, lui personne ne devait le voir

Apres quelques minutes de marche, ils ce retrouvèrent face à Harry, Hermione et Ron qui portait un jeune homme blond sur le dos, Tous les quatre avaient l'air terrifié

Tonk/Malefoy eu un sourire heureux et Charlie sorti de sa cachette et s'approcha

Ron prit la parole

« Charlie mais … »

« Chut ! »

Fit sévèrement Tonk/Malefoy

« Suivez nous… »

En voyant l'hésitation des jeunes sorciers Tonk reprit sa forme et les jeunes rassurés la suivirent

Soudain une alarme sonna !

« Merde » cria Ron, ils ont découvert notre fuite !

Derrière eux, ils virent l'époutraqueur qui le poursuivait, le patronus d'Harry n'avait pas plus le tenir plus longtemps

Charlie prit Drago sur son dos, soulageant Ron qui était très fatigué et les 6 sorciers ce presipiterent vers la trappe, Tonk montrant le chemin

Enfin arrivé dehors, ils tombèrent sur le vrai Lucius Malefoy visiblement très en collèrent, celui ci s'apprêta à les attaquer, mais lorsqu'il vit Drago sur le dos de Charlie, il hésita, Tonk en profita pour le stupefixier

Les 6 sorciers transpanerent enfin au terrier ou les attendaient Minerva et Molly très en colère

Mais elles se calmèrent vite en voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione

Voilou la fin du chapitre 3

J'espère pouvoir poster le 4eme au plus vite

Par contre, j'ai une question niveau couple !

Avec qui voulez vous voir Harry ? Pas avec Drago, pour lui j'ai d'autres projets !


	4. le récit de Drago

Chap 4

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Madame JKR (oui même Drago snif !)

Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents !

Voici le 4eme Chapitre

_Les 6 sorciers transplanèrent enfin au terrier ou les attendaient Minerva et Molly très en colère_

_Mais elles se calmèrent vite en voyant Harry, Ron et Hermione_

**Le récit de Drago**

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent sur les jeunes sorciers pour qui elles c'étaient tant inquiétées !

Molly prit son plus jeune fils dans ses bras et éclata en sanglant, lui murmurant quelque chose comme

« Croyait … mort… perdu … jamais …… »

Hermione mit fin aux embrassades en prenant la parole

« Nous avons un blessé .. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago Malefoy, à peine conscient que Charlie venait d'allonger sur le sol. Il semblait aller vraiment très mal, blanc comme un mort, la respiration irrégulière…

Minerva ordonna de l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie

Une fois Drago aux bons soins de l'infirmière, Minerva, Molly, le trio, Charlie et Tonk se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial ou les attendaient les survivants de l'attaque du Terrier, Harry fut soulagé de revoir Ginny et Remus

La directrice prit la parole, regardant le trio

« Maugrey, Mondingus et Sturgis Podmore sont mort dans l'attaque, Arthur est blessé mais va bien, j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous »

Hermione prit la parole, expliquant l'explosion, l'étrange lumière, la cellule, Drago et Rogue et enfin la fuite.

Les personnes présentes l'écoutaient sans rien dire à l'exception parfois d'Harry ou Ron pour des détails

Ce furent ensuite au tour de Charlie et Tonk de tout raconter, après s'être fait sermonner par Molly et Minerva

La directrice après toutes les explications reprit la parole

« J'ai encore quelques questions et certains points à éclaircirent mais seul le jeune Malefoy pourra m'aider à trouver des réponses et il n'est pas en état de parler pour le moment

Harry quitta le bureau en compagnie de ses amis, mais il s'inquiétait pour Drago, il se posait beaucoup de question, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Lupin passer à coté de lui, et n'eu encore une fois, pas l'occasion de lui parler de la photo qu'il avait zappé ses derniers temps

Il regarda Ron et Hermione qui semblaient accrochés d'un à l'autre et qui apparemment avaient oublié la présence du survivant

Harry ne prit pas la peine de les suivrent jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor et ce dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, Charlie Weasley marchait à quelques mètres devant lui, Harry le rattrapa et le détailla un moment, Grand et musclé, Charlie était un bel homme, ses cheveux roux étaient bouclés et lui arrivaient légèrement au-dessus des épaules, Harry remarqua les nombreuses traces que Charlie portait sur ses bras

En plus des nombreuses brûlures dues à son métiers, Charlie avait assez bien de tatouages plutôt sombres mais jolis, Charlie Weasley avait un coté très rassurant. Si Harry n'était pas si certain qu'il était hétéro, il aurait pu avoir envie de draguer Charlie !

Harry prit enfin la parole

« C'était courageux et stupide ce que tu as fait avec Tonk »

« C'était gryffondor et utile » répondit Charlie avec un sourire

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry

« Il est comment Malefoy ?

« Je le croyais mauvais, mais finalement il est devenu un mystère en quelques heures répondit Harry qui ajouta « pourquoi »

Charlie sourit mais ne répondit pas, il venait d'arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie

Les deux sorciers entrèrent et leurs regards se posèrent sur le seul lit occupé de la pièce

Drago dormait paisiblement, il n'y avait plus rien de froid ou de mauvais sur son visage, c'était juste un jeune garçon qui avait subit des horreurs

Harry et Charlie le regardaient chacun de façon différente, intriguée et désolée pour Harry qui se posait des questions à propos de celui qu'il considérait encore il y a peu comme un ennemi

Charlie le regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude, il semblait avoir du mal à détacher son regard du jeune blond, ce qu'Harry remarqua, mais ce garda bien de tout commentaire, Ron lui avait parler du fait que Charlie préférait les hommes et cela et le gênait pas, bien qu'il doutait que Drago soit d'accord, quoique, il savait tellement peu de chose sur le jeune homme étendu sur le lit

Ils restèrent là à regarder Drago dormir depuis un moment lorsque qu'Harry ce leva, dit bonne nuit à Charlie et quitta l'infirmerie

Il se dirigea directement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, il constata que Ron dormait déjà, il alla ce doucher et ce coucha

Il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive 3 jours plutôt à peine

Il sorti la photo de sa poche et la regarda un moment, pour la première fois, il détailla la petite fille, elle avait de yeux marron, comme James mais ses cheveux étaient châtains …

Les questions refirent surfaces, tant de questions et aucunes réponses !

Harry sans s'en rendre compte sombra dans un soleil agité et fut réveiller par Ron qui lui hurla qu'ils devaient ce trouver dans le bureau de McGonagall dans 5 minutes

Harry ce leva et s'habilla en vitesse et couru vers le bureau ou il arriva essoufflé

Dans le bureau se trouvait Minerva, Tonk, Charlie, Ron, Hermione et Drago, celui ci avait reprit un peu de couleur et semblait en meilleur forme, il avait même presque retrouver son air typique Malefoy !

Harry s'assit sur l'ordre de la directrice et tous se tournèrent vers Drago pour écouter son récit

Celui ci prit une expression que personne ne lui connaissait : timide et … honteux

Il semblait ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait dire

Hermione comprenant son mal être lui demanda

« Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'est passé après ta fuite avec Rogue ? »

Drago prit enfin la parole de façon lasse

« Après être sorti de l'enceinte de Poudlard, Rogue m'a fait transplaner directement au Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres …

Tout c'est passé très vite, Nous avons été convoqués devant le Maître peu de temps après notre arrivée …

Fach-Back 

Rogue et Drago étaient à genoux face à Lord Voldemort

Celui ci les regardait à peine

Soudain il se tourna vers Drago et lui lance un Doloris

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol et hurla de douleur pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité

Voldemort arrêta enfin le sort et lui dit d'une voix froide

« Je t'avais ordonner Drago, de TUER Dumbledore ! Est ce toi qui l'as fait ? »

« Non Maître » répondit Drago

« Et pourquoi ? »

Mais Rogue ne laissa pas Drago répondre

« Maître, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, il avait Dumbledore à sa merci, mais ça a été plus fort que moi j… »

« Je ne t'ai pas posé de question Severus » s'énerva Voldemort qui lança un doloris non sur Rogue mais Drago

« Emmenez ce gamin incapable au cachot » lança le Lord aux deux autres mangemorts présents dans la salle

Les deux hommes prirent Drago par les bras et l'enfermèrent dans le cachot ou il devrait passer plus d'un mois, dans le couloir, il entendit au loin les hurlements de Rogue

Fin du Flach-Back

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu Rogue » termina Drago qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de raconter en détails son enfermement dans les cachots …

« Mais si il t'a torturé, c'est un vampire, on l'a vu » fit Ron surprit

« Ce n'était pas Rogue mais un Epoutraqueur » répondit Drago

« Un quoi ? » demanda Tonk surprise

« Un mélange d'Epouventard et de Détraqueurs » répondit Hermione en regardant Drago, celui ci ajouta

« Cette créature prend la forme de la personne que nous souhaitons voir, des amis, un parent qui pourrait nous sauver, mais nous fait subir notre … pire cauchemar si on lui en laisse le temps

« Mais j'ai jamais eu envie de voir Rogue moi » fit Ron dégoûté

« Réfléchit Ron, en voyant Drago, tu ne t'es pas demandé ou était Rogue ? » demanda Hermione

« Heu si … mais delà à vouloir le voir ! »

Hermione soupira, incapable de trouver une autre explication …

Charlie lui, n'écoutait pas son frère et sa petite amie se « disputer » il regardait Drago, ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu subir …

Le blond ne montrait rien, il avait juste l'air fatigué, Charlie ce jura de savoir … et de l'aider, car il se doutait que ça devait être terrible …


	5. Discussion et mensonges

Voici le 5eme chapitre !

Merci pour les Reviews ! J'en ai pas reçu beaucoup mais ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Ce chapitre contient plusieurs « pov » c'est une sorte de chapitre tournant, surtout pour Harry

Pov Harry

Harry ce leva très tôt le lendemain, on était pourtant dimanche et c'était toujours les vacances, mais le survivant n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et commençait à terriblement s'ennuyer  
Il prit une douche rapide et descendit dans la salle commune, la carte des maraudeurs en mains, il avait besoin de bouger

Lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur la carte, il remarqua que Remus était à Poudlard, il devait absolument lui parler.  
Harry sorti de la salle commune en courant et ce dirigea la ou la carte lui indiquait la présence de Remus, qui se trouvait non loin du bureau de la directrice  
Harry arriva enfin près de lui, il se cacha derrière une statue car le loup-garou parlait avec la directrice, lorsque enfin Minerva fut partie, Remus déclara

« Tu veux me parler Harry ? »

Je jeune homme quitta ça cachette et s'approcha

« En fait je voulais te montrer quelque chose … »

Harry sortit la photo de ça poche et la tendit à Remus

« Je vois » répondit celui ci, mais il n'ajouta rien

« Qui est cette petite fille ? »

« Ta sœur …. Jumelle »

« Ma … quoi ? J'ai une sœur ? »

Harry était abasourdi, il avait une sœur et ne le savait même pas ? Il déversa un flot de questions

« Qu'est t'elle devenue ? Comment s'appelle t'elle ? … »

« Stop ! Harry … je … ne sais pas répondre à toutes tes questions, je suis désolé …j'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue … son nom par contre je le connais, Sarah … c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, elle a disparu, le soir de la mort de tes parents … »

Des milliers de questions tournaient dans la tête d'Harry … mais Remus ne semblait pas en savoir plus, alors il ne dit rien, il ne regardait même plus son ancien professeur … il avait les yeux dans le vide, il avait l'impression qu'on venait ENCORE de lui voler une partie de lui …  
Une sœur … il avait toujours rêver d'avoir un frère et une sœur …

Remus posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui murmura  
« Parfois les gens que l'on croit perdu sont si proche qu'on ne peut les voir » ( hs : cherchez pas, c'est mon esprit tordu)  
Apres ses mots mystérieux, mais qui avait rallumer une flamme d'espoir dans le cœur d'Harry, Remus quitta le château et Harry se trouva seul au milieu de couloir

Il n'avait pas envie de monter dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione étaient surment lever maintenant et Harry se sentait mis à l'écart, de trop … Il pensa avec une légère tristesse que de toutes façons, il n'avait pas le même destin qu'eux  
Eux se marieraient, auraient des enfants et lui mourrait ou deviendrait un assassin …  
Sauveur du monde… un destin tracer par d'autres, un symbole de lumière qu'il n'était pas, ou plus …  
Non Harry changeait depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'éloignait des autres… c'était mieux comme ça …

Pov Ron et Hermione

Lorsque Ron émergea enfin du lit, il remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas la  
« Toujours en promena messire Potter » marmonna t'il

Il descendit dans la salle commune ou attendait Hermione, celle ci demanda

« Harry n'est pas avec toi »

« Nan, monsieur se promène, encore … » lâcha Ron d'un air froid

« Ron ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si on s'est fait enlever ! Nous en avons déja discuté !»

« Si » cracha le roux « C'est un danger pour nous ! Et puis Monsieur fait son prince !  
Il se croit tout permit, et puis il me gonfle avec ses airs tristes  
Dumbledore avait raison à propos de lui ! »

Hermione parut choquée, quoique, c'était peu dire !

« Weasley, tu raconte des bêtises ! Et Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou manipulateur qui se moquait de nous , je t'interdis de parler d'Harry comme ça, super le meilleur ami »

« J'étais obliger d'être ami ! ordre de Dumbledore »

« Peut être, mais moi rien de m'oblige à être ta petite amie la belette ! C'est fini nous deux »  
Harmione folle de rage quitta la salle commune et partit à la recherche d'Harry, elle tenait à lui, plus qu'a n'importe qui d'autre !  
Ron lui était fou de rage, non contre Hermione, mais contre Harry, qui venait, une nouvelle fois, de lui faire de l'ombre, en lui « chipant sa copine »

Pov Charlie

Drago, toujours à l'infirmerie, tremblait de tout ses membres, il avait des sueurs froides  
Pourtant il allait bien la veille  
Charlie regardait inquiet, le jeune homme gémir sur le lit blanc, il passa un linge froid sur son front, essayant de faire baisser la fièvre

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce, regarda le malade et soupira, impuisante, cela ne lui arriva jamais, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour un patient, mais ce n'était pas contre la maladie que Drago lutait, mais contre de mauvais souvenir, il fallait attendre …

L'infirmière partie, Charlie regarda attentivement le jeune blond  
Celui ci était sublime, un visage fin et charmant, pas un seul défaut n'apparaissaient sur ce visage qui ressemblait presque à de la porcelaine  
Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs entouraient ce beau visage, le jeune Malefoy avait l'air d'un ange …

pov Voldy

Lord Voldemort fessait les cent pas dans sa chambre, l'homme, si on peut encore le qualifier d'homme avec son apparence repoussante, une tête de serpent, le corps maigre … était dans une immense colère !

Deux jours … cela fessait deux maudits jours qu'Harry Potter c'était échapper ! Emmenant avec lui Malefoy ! Bon d'accord, qu'il ai emmené Drago avec lui était une bonne chose, ça pourrait toujours servir au Lord pour récupérer le survivant !

On frappa soudain à la lourde porte de chêne, après un bref « entrez » agacé

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la chambre de son maître et ce mit à genou

« Malefoy ! Déjà de retour ! Bien très bien … Alors tu l'as ? »

« Oui maître »

Malefoy sortit une fiole de sa cape et la tendit à son maître

« Parfait, tu peux t'en aller … »

Lucius quitta la pièce, laissant seule un Voldemort soudainement de très bonne humeur !

« Enfin … »

pov Harry

Peut après que Remus l'eu quitté, Harry sortit dans le parc et s'assit au soleil

Soudain il ressentit une grande joie qui n'était pas la sienne, il comprit très vite que c'était Voldemort qui était heureux et cela l'inquiétait …

Il se demanda un moment si le Lord n'avait pas enlever ou tué sa sœur, mais ce n'était pas possible, fière et arrogant il aurait nargué Harry a ce propos, hors le Lord n'en avait jamais parler …

Il n'eu pas le temps d'y penser plus, car Hermione venait de s'installer juste à coté de lui

« Je t'ai cherché partout »

« Je devais parler avec Remus »

« De quoi ? »

« De ça … » Harry sortit la photo et la montra à Hermione

« Qui est ce ? » demanda t'elle en montrant la petite fille

« Ma sœur … »

« Mais Harry tu … »

« Si … elle s'appelle, ou s'appelait Sarah … »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Harry qui ajouta « Ou est Ron ? »

Hermione eu l'air gênée

« Nous nous sommes disputés »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De toi ! »

« De moi ? Pourquoi ?»

« Harry, oh Harry je suis désolé mais Ron … Il pense que tu es un risque pour lui, il ne croit plus en toi c'est … »

« Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à être mon ami ! »

« Dumbledore si… »

« Hein ? »

« Harry ils te mentent tous ! Tu n'es qu'une arme, enfin était … Ils ne croient plus en toi !

L'ordre, et surtout le ministère ! Ils t'ont vendu à Vol … tu sais qui ! Tu n'aurais pas du t'en sortir, et le fait que tu ai ramener Drago … »

Hermione eu soudain l'air horrifié par le regard d'Harry, ses yeux étaient vert très foncé, une étrange lumières Or et Argent flottait autour de lui

Elle ce leva soudain, attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie, celui ci, tellement surprit ce laissa faire

Hermione s'arrêta près de la porte. Harry près d'elle

Des voix venaient de l'infirmerie, des gens criaient, Harry reconnu Charlie et le ministre de la magie

N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha près de la porte et lança un sort pour voir à travers la porte sans être vu

La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux les choquèrent

Charlie et le ministre se fessait face, criant plus fort l'un que l'autre

Charlie se tenait devant un Drago qui semblait terrifié

« Ce gamin est un mangemort, ça place est en prison » hurlait le ministre

« Vous ne l'emmèneriez nul part » cria à son tour Charlie

Sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il ce passe, le fils Weasley attrapa Drago et ils quittèrent la pièce, Ils passèrent devant Harry et Hermione

Et Charlie leur dit

« Venez-vous deux, on s'en va, fini les mensonges ! »

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent et suivirent Charlie qui portait Drago, trop faible encore pour tenir le rythme

Ils durent courir très vite, Hermione vit l'air perdu d'Harry et lui dit

« Je te raconterais, tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui j'ai confiance en toi mais … »

« Vite !! » hurla Charlie, ils nous rattrapent

En effet, derrière eux, McGo, le ministre, Ron et d'autres professeurs couraient après eux, lançant des sortilèges

Le ministre lança même un doloris qui passa non loin de Drago

Charlie fou de rage le stupefixia

Ils arrivèrent enfin hors des limites de Poudlard et Charlie se tourna vers eux en vitesse

« Hermione, prend Harry, tu sais ou on va ! »

Puis il transplana.

Hermione prit le bras d'Harry et ils disparurent devant leurs poursuiveurs qui étaient fous de rage

Harry, Hermione, Drago et Charlie réapparurent dans une petite clairière

Harry demanda

« Et maintenant, on m'explique »

Hermione et Charlie se regardèrent et Hermione prit la parole pendant que Charlie posait Drago contre un arbre

« Ben, il faut d'abord que tu sache que les mauvais ne sont pas ceux que tu crois … »

Elle s'arrêta, s'attendant à être interrompue, mais voyant qu'Harry ne disait rien, elle continua

« Le but de Voldemort n'est pas de détruire les moldus et les enfants nés moldus comme Dumbledore voulait nous le faire croire …

Le mauvais c'est Dumbledore et les gars du ministère »

« Mais Voldemort à commit de nombreux meurtres dont celui de mes parents ! »

« Si Dumbledore avait voulu les tuer, Harry, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement » déclara Charlie

« La prophétie est fausse » ajouta Hermione

Harry était sidéré, fausse ! Tous étaient faux ! Dumbledore lui avait mentit depuis toujours

Il c'était bien moqué de lui !

Ron n'était pas un vrai ami, Dumbledore était le mauvais … s'en était trop pour Harry qui se mit en colère, la même lumière que tout à l'heure dans le parc apparu

Charlie le regarda, effrayé

« Harry calme toi stp…tu vas nous tuer ! »

Harry se calma instantanément, il ne voulait pas tuer, mais avait été surpris

Il c'était senti invincible, c'était tellement agréable, le pouvoir

Hermione s'approcha, lui donna un morceau de pain et lui dit

« Mange, on va bientôt venir nous chercher »

« Pour aller ou ? »

« Manoir Jedusor »

« Chez Voldemort ! »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Harry » répondit charlie qui était près de Drago

« Voldemort ne veut pas, ou plus te tuer »

En voyant l'air septique d'Harry, Hermione ajouta

« Il y a une prophétie, une vrai cette fois avec Voldemort et toi, et il n'est pas question de vous tuer l'un l'autre »

_…. Fin du chapitre !_

_Beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre !_

_Surpris ?_

_Un dumby méchant, un voldy qui complote …_

_Perso moi aussi j'ai hâte de connaître la suite mdr_

_J'essayerais de faire au plus vite !_


	6. Pas celui qu'on pense

Bien alors j'avais laisser tomber cette fic par manque de temps, d'envie et d'inspiration, mais je vais essayer de la reprendre

Bien alors j'avais laisser tomber cette fic par manque de temps, d'envie et d'inspiration, mais je vais essayer de la reprendre

--

« Pour aller ou ? »

« Manoir Jedusor »

« Chez Voldemort ! »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Harry » répondit Charlie qui était près de Drago

« Voldemort ne veut pas, ou plus te tuer »

En voyant l'air septique d'Harry, Hermione ajouta

« Il y a une prophétie, une vrai cette fois avec Voldemort et toi, et il n'est pas question de vous tuer l'un l'autre »

Harry regarda son amie, la bouche ouverte … puis ce reprit et lui demanda

« Et elle raconte quoi celle-ci ? »

« Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire mais à Voldemort » répondit Charlie

« On n'en sait pas plus que toi, tout ce dont on est certain c'est que Voldemort ne te veut aucun mal, et que tu es plus en sécurité prés de lui qu'à Poudlard » ajouta Hermione

Harry n'en revenait pas, n'arrivait pas à les croirent, s'il avait bien comprit, Dumbledore, celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor n'était pas celui qu'il croyait, Il n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard, mais au coté du meurtrier de ses parents

Tout cela était une farce, ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde d'Harry, ses certitudes tout… venait de s'effondrer

Hermione vit le malaise chez Harry et s'approcha de lui

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, Charlie et moi avons-nous aussi mit du temps pour accepter tout ça et ce que tu vas apprendre de la bouche de voldemort sera bien pire à accepter, mais c'est la vérité, tu peux me croire «

Biensur Harry croyait Hermione, il la croyait toujours. Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire lorsque deux personnes arrivèrent L'un d'eux était Lucius Malefoy, l'autre un mangemort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas

Le père de Drago s'approcha d'abord de son fils, appuyé contre l'arbre, vérifia qu'il n'allait pas trop mal et le prit sans ses bras

L'autre homme prit la parole

« Charlie, Miss Granger, Harry Potter, Veuillez nous suivre »

Sans vérifier que les 3 jeunes le suivaient, l'homme chauve d'un certain age s'effonça dans la foret, suivit de Mr Malefoy qui portait toujours son fils, qui c'était endormit et semblait paisible

Harry, Hermione et Charlie emboîtèrent le pas aux magemorts, Si Hermione et Charlie semblaient confiants, Harry lui restait sur ses gardes

Ils arrivèrent prés d'un grand arbre et Mr Malefoy plaça Drago dans les bras de Charlie. Il murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas, et soudain dans l'arbre, une petite porte apparu

Malefoy l'ouvrir et tous le suivirent à l'intérieur, Harry fut abasourdi lorsqu'il entra dans un hall immense, très beau, très chaud…

Lucius prit la parole

« Monsieur Potter, bienvenue au manoir Jedusor, le maître va bientôt vous recevoir, attendez moi ici »

L'homme reprit son fils des bras de Charlie et s'éloigna dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. L'autre mangemort partit aussi, mais dans une autre direction

Le trio ce retrouva seul au milieu du hall, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entré avait disparu. Le temps qu'Harry ne le remarque, Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor ce tenait devant eux

Il n'avait pas sa tête de serpent, il ressemblait plus au Tom des souvenirs de Dumbledore qu'au monstre qu'Harry avait vu renaître malgré lui. Il était très beau, semblait avoir 35 ans tout au plus, ses cheveux noirs revenaient devant ses yeux bruns rouges, et il affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Je suis très content de te voir Harry, nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter ! Mais nous serons mieux au salon, suivez moi »

Lorsque Voldemort lui tourna le dos, Harry eu envie d'en profiter pour le détruire, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Les trois jeunes suivirent Voldemort jusqu'au salon, ou il les invita à prendre place dans de confortable fauteuil

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer, tu as des questions Harry ? »

Le jeune homme en avait beaucoup des questions, ce qu'il faisait la, pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas tuer, Charlie était-il un mangemort …. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation !

Voldemort sembla « lire » dans ses pensées et répondit aux questions muettes d'Harry

« Tu es ici car c'est ici ta place et non avec les toutous du vieux fou. Vieux fou en question qui c'est moquer autant de toi, que de moi, mais aussi ce tout les sorciers

Il n'avait rien de l'homme de paix qu'il montrait, il avait soif de pouvoir, c'est pour cette raison qu'il devait détruire tout ceux qui ce mettait dans son chemin, de Grindelwald à toi Harry en passant par tes parents et moi ! Et cela sans jamais ce salir

La prophétie n'était qu'un mensonge, une partie de son plan très ingénieux pour prendre le pouvoir. Il existe une autre prophétie, vraie celle la qui nous lie, et elle dit ceci : »

Voldemort sortit une fiole et la lâcha, une voie grave sortie de la fiole

« L'un de mes descendants un jour prendra le pouvoir, éteindra la lumière et l'ombre et la puissance de Morgane **le Fey **régnera pour l'éternité »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que cette prophétie avait avoir avec lui mais laissa voldemort continuer

« Le descendant en question est. Dumbledore, il disait descendre de merlin mais c'est faut, J'ai fait des recherches aidé de mes mangemorts, et nous avons la preuve que la ligné des Dumbledore vient bien de Morgane …

A l'époque, Merlin fit une autre prophétie pour contrer Morgane »

Il sorti à nouveau une petit fiole et la lâcha

« Pour un jour mettre fin à l'obscurité, 2 mages de grandes puissances, l'un noir, l'autre blanc s'uniront pour rétablir l'équilibre du monde »

Voldemort regarda Harry d'un air entendu et déclara

« Dumbledore semblait croire que c'était de nous dont parlait Merlin , avant ma naissance, il pensait que le noir était Grindelwald alors il le tua. Mais il lui manquait la lumière

Un jour lorsque tes parents, membres de l'ordre te présentère à Dumbledore, il comprit en sentant l'immense force que tu dégage que tu pouvait être la lumière, alors il chercha le moyen de te détruire … »

Peu à peu tout ce mettait en place dans la tête d'Harry qui leva les yeux vers Voldemort

« Alors il a inventer une prophétie pour que vous vous débarrasser de moi à ça place … «

Voldemort lui fit signe que oui et ajouta

« J'en suis désolé Harry … »

Drago peina à ouvrir les yeux, lorsqu'il y arriva, il remarqua la présence qu'un belle femme blonde prés de lui

Narcissa sourit à son fils et lui demanda d'une voix douce

« Comment te sent tu ? »

« Pas trop mal … que c'est-il passé, je me souviens juste que … »

« Chut, ton père est venu vous chercher dans la foret, tout va bien tu es en sécurité »

Mais Drago avait peur, Sa mère pouvait ne pas être sa mère, l'expérience de Epoutraqueur avait été terrible pour lui, invention de Dumbledore, toute cette mise en scène par ce vieux fou…Drago y avait cru jusqu'à cette discussion avec Charlie Weasley dans l'infirmerie …

Narcissa remarqua le visage de son fils, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras comme seule une mère pouvait le faire

« C'est vraiment maman mon chéri, tout va bien … »

FINI enfin le chapitre est fini, donnez votre avis

Bon j'suis pas trop contente, voldy parle beaucoup et c'est chaud à expliquer

Mais il va ce passé plein d'autre chose, et n'oubliez pas SARAH !


	7. Mise au net

Chapitre 7 : mise au net

Voilou comme promis le chapitre 7

--

Apres la réunion avec le mage mage noir, Lucius Malefoy avait conduit Harry et Hermione jusqu'à leurs chambres, ou plutôt appartement tellement c'était immense !

Harry entra dans ses appartements, et regarda les lieux, il était dans un petit salon de type ancien et chaleureux, un canapé et des fauteuils rouges au centre de la pièce, avec au milieu une petite table en bois vernis

Dans l'une des pièces attenantes, Harry découvrit une chambre avec un lit 2 personnes à baldaquin rouge également, un peu plus loin, il entra dans la salle de bain, qui comportait une baignoire et une douche

Harry n'avait jamais eu tant d'espace et d'intimité qu'ici !

Mais trop de chose lui passait pas la tête pour en profiter pleinement.

Le Lord voulait qu'ils s'allient, hors malgré le fait que Dumbledore était un menteur et c'était servit de tous pour arriver à ses envies, Harry n'était pas d'accord avec les idées du Lord sur le sang par exemple et encore moins avec ses méthodes …

Le survivant sursauta, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, baguette à la main, il s'approcha de la porte et dit

« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malefoy qui sourit en voyant la baguette d'Harry dirigée contre elle

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je t'apporte juste tes affaires »

D'un geste de la main, la mère de Drago fit apparaître les valises d'Harry sur le sol et déclara

« Un espion les a récupéré chez les Weasley, sinon le Maître veut te voir au dîner ce soir à 20heure, et souhaite que tu porte ceci»

Elle lui tendit un paquet, Harry le prit sans faire d'histoire.

La mangemort lui sourit, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce après lui avoir dit

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, les appartements de Charlie sont en face, tu peux te promener dans le manoir, mais pas dans le quartier des mangemorts, ni les donjons trop dangereux quand on s'appel Harry Potter

Les appartement du Maître sans interdit évidemment, ainsi que le parc »

Apres cela elle passa la porte quand Harry l'arrêta en lui demandant

« Comment va Drago ? »

Narcissa lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois

« Il va bien, merci de l'avoir prit avec vous, vraiment »

Harry fut surprit d'entendre ses mots de la bouche d'une femme qu'il croyait sans cœur, une Malefoy après tout

« Il n'y a pas de quoi »

Apres un hochement de tête, la mère de Drago quitta enfin la pièce

Harry déballa le paquet que lui avait donner Madame Malefoy en pensent à ce qu'elle avait dit, il n'était donc pas prisonnier de ses appartements, il pouvait voir Charlie et Hermione

Etait ce un moyen du Lord de le faire venir à ses cotés ?

Harry finit par ouvrir le paquet qui contenait des habits de luxe

Il resta bouche bé devant le pantalon et la chemine noirs d'un tissus fin mais solide qu'il ne connaissait pas, une cape du même tissus et noir également était dans le paquet, ainsi que tout le reste de la panoplie du parfait sorcier bien riche, chaussures de luxe mais solide par exemple

Le jeune sorcier regarda l'heure, 19h24, il décida de prendre une douche rapide et enfila les vêtements que le Lord avait exigé qu'il porte, mieux valait ne pas faire d'histoire.

* * *

Drago ce leva difficilement ce soir la, il devait dîner avec le Maître, bien qu'encore faible, son père avait juger que Drago était assez en forme pour cela malgré les protestations de Narcissa

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de bain et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, certes les potions que lui donnait sa mère lui avait permit de reprendre un peu de couleur et du poids, mais il était loin d'être remit, surtout psychologiquement, il ce sentait tellement honteux …

Le Serpentard prit une douche rapide mais frotta très fort comme pour effacer des saletés invisibles pour les autres, mais qu'il sentait ancrée à jamais en lui

Il sorti enfin de sous la douche, ce sécha et mit ses plus beaux vêtements, dîner avec le Maître c'est pas rien !

* * *

A 19h55 quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte d'Harry, c'était Hermione

Harry fut abasourdi en la voyant, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, elle était plus belle encore que le soir du Bal en 4eme année

La jeune fille avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux et ceux-ci formaient de très belles bouches légèrement remontées

Elle portait une fine robe mi-longue d'un bleu très clair qui lui donnait un air d'actrice de cinéma, bien que chez Hermione, tout était naturel

« Ferme la bouche gros bêta et vient on va être en retard »

Hermione, amusée mais surtout très flattée prit la main d'Harry et le traîna vers la salle à manger

Si Harry pensait que la grande salle de Poudlard était grande, celle-ci était immense !

De type ancien comme le reste du manoir, une grande table trônait au centre

Tout au bout de cette table ce tenait le Lord qui ce leva lorsqu'il les vit entrez

Harry fut placé à son plus grand étonnement à droite du Lord, face à Lucius Malefoy, Drago qui semblait aller mieux ce tenait entre ses parents, à coté d'Harry ce tenait Hermione,puis Charlie et d'autres magemorts, apparemment du plus important au plus… banal, Gregory Goyle par exemple était tout dans le fond …

Lorsque le Lord s'assit, tout le monde l'imita, et tous commencère à manger

Voyant qu'Hermione et Charlie mangeaient de bon cœur, Harry en fit de même.

Le repas était délicieux, bien qu'Harry ne connaissait pas la moitié des aliments, heureusement il n'eu pas de mauvaises surprises , ça aurait été malin de s'humilier devant le Lord …

Tout au long du repas, Harry écoutait distraitement les conversations autour de lui, Hermione parait mode avec Madame Malefoy, apparemment c'était Narcissa qui avait aider Hermione avec ses cheveux, Charlie,lui ne disait rien, il regardait simplement Drago, ce dernier avait la tête basse et mangeait peu

Quand au Lord , il parlait à voix basse avec Lucius Malefoy

A la fin du dîner, Alors que les Mangemorts de bas niveau quittaient la salle, Voldemort fit enfin attention à Harry

« Bien manger Harry ? »

«Oui merci » répondit poliment le survivant

Le Lord regarda les derniers mangemorts quitter la pièce, il ne restait alors plus que lui, Harry, Hermione, Charlie et les Malefoy

« Il faut qu'on éclaire encore certaines choses Harry » lâcha soudain Voldemort

Toutes les têtes ce tournèrent vers lui, attendant la suite, et le Lord reprit

« Tu n'aime pas mes idées, du moins celles dont parlait Dumbledore, Oui Harry je crois en la pureté du sang, bien qu'il y a parfois des exceptions, elles sont peu courantes, comme ta mère, ou.. Miss Granger … «

Harry écoutait le discours du Lord sans rien dire, il ne savait pas quoi répondre

Aussi le lord continua

« Quand à mes méthodes … «

Harry fut choquer, ses barrières étaient elles si faible pour que le Lord puisse répondre aux questions avant qu'on y ait même pensés ?

« … elles sont celles de tout dirigeants dignes de ce noms, les romains, les grecs … ils ont battit leurs empires par la force, je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord avec moi, mais il y aura plus de dégâts, de morts si tu te dresse contre moi »

Harry savait que le Lord avait raison, il le voulait à ses cotés, pourrait il avoir une quelconque unfluence sur le Lord ?

« Mais si tu as des idées plus subtile que des raids, je suis prêt à t écouter » déclara Voldemort un sourire amusé au lèvre …

Harry lui lança un regard noir, et répondit

« Je ne veux pas de marque »

« Tu ne seras pas marqué » répondit le Lord

« Je ne tue, ni torture personne »

« Je ne t'y forcerais pas »

« Bien … »

« Bien, alors on est d'accord, il est tard, Bonne nuit à tous ! » Le Lord ce leva, et quitta la salle sans rien ajouter

Hermione ce leva et regarda Harry

« Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive »

Et Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements

« Mione, je peux te parler » demanda Harry

« Biensur, on a pas pu ce dire grand-chose depuis un moment « répondit la jeune

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment Charlie et Toi êtes arrivé du coté de Voldemort »

« Entrons à l'intérieur, c'est un peu long »

Harry suivit Hermione à l'intérieur des appartements de cette dernière

La jeune fille invita Harry à s'asseoir, s'installa à coté de lui et commença

« Un peu avant la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et McGonagall ils parlaient de toi, d'une façon … odieuse

Le directeur disait que tu étais de moins en moins facile à manipuler et qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu recommence à lui faire confiance aveuglement comme c'était la cas avant la mort de Sirius … qu'il devait trouvé une solution ou tu lui échapperait ainsi que toutes ses chances d'accomplir son but

Au début, je pensais que son but était de ramener la paix, mais la façon dont il parlait de toi, comme d'une arme… ça m'a profondément choqué

J'en ai parlé à Ron qui m'a répliqué que c'était ce que tu étais aux yeux de tous …

Pour te protégé, je ne t'ai rien dit, je n'osais pas, tu étais fragilisé par tout ce qui s'était passé je … »

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes, Harry s'approcha et lui assurait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir sans savoir pourquoi

Hermione continua

« Par la suite, Dumbldore est mort, tuer par Rogue, Ron continuait de faire semblant avec toi, et criait partout dans ton dos qu'il était bien content que tu ai largué Ginny, elle était effondré, elle ne faisait pas semblant »

Harry fut choqué, Ron, son meilleur ami lui avait aussi mentit ! Il fut soulagé que Ginny elle l'aimait vraiment, il fit signe à Hermione de continuer

« Un jour, j'ai surpris une dispute entre Charlie et Mt Weasley, Charlie était choqué par l'attitude de son père …

Le soir, j'ai retrouvé Charlie dans sa chambre, et on a parler de ça, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait cette histoire depuis un bon moment, que c'était Sirius qui lui avait parler du véritable but de Dumbledore, l'attaque du ministère Harry, c'est l'œuvre de Dumbledore, tes rêves, tes visions, ce n'est pas le Lord…. «

Harry prit la parole, les larmes coulant fortement sur le visage

« Dumbledore à envoyé Sirius au ministère, pour ce débarrasser de lui ? »

« Oui, Harry… »

Alors Harry fut prit d'une grande colère, Dumbledore lui avait tout prit, ses parents, son parrain, son innocence … et Harry lui faisait confiance, les révélations d'Hermione permire à Harry d'enfin prendre une décision, Oui il suivrait Voldemort, pour que ce que voulait Dumbledore n'arrive jamais …

Hermione posa une main sur son bras et lui dit

«Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache, Voldemort pense que Dumbledore est toujours vivant, si Rogue l'avait vraiment tué, il serait au coté du Lord, hors il semble que la dernier fois qu'on l'ai vu, c'était dans les cachots ou on nous avait enfermer, Ron, toi, Drago et moi »

« Je croyais que c'était un epoutraqueur … »

« C'est ce que Drago pense, si c'était une de ses créatures on ne l'aurait pas vu, c'était malheureusement bien Rogue »

Hermione ce sera contre Harry, et lâcha plus bas

« Pauvre Drago »

* * *

Drago entra dans ses appartements en compagnie de Charlie, ce dernier ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et à vrai dire, Drago en était très heureux, Charlie avait quelque chose de calme et de rassurant

Drago ce lava, ce mit en pyjama et ce mit vite au lit, Charlie lui tendit plusieurs potions au goût infecte, mais utile et lui demanda

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué… » Répondit le blond

« Tu avais la tête dans les épaules lors du repas, ce n'est pas habituel chez toi » commença Charlie

« J'ai pas envie de parler » le ton de Drago était sec, mais pas froid ...

« Tu es sur ? Bien, je te laisse alors »

Charlie fit semblant de quitter la pièce, voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas, il sorti pour de bon, et s'apprêta à fermer la porte

« Charlie ? »

Le jeune homme passa la tête par la porte et regarda Drago

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plais … «

Charlie ne ce fit pas prier, et alla s'asseoir près de Drago, celui dit d'une petite voix

« Pourquoi vous me mentez ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous mentez, à propos de Rogues, on m'a dit qu'il était ici, pourquoi n'était il pas à table ? Pourquoi ne vient il pas me voir ?

« Il a surment des choses à … »

« Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot …Potter et Granger ont vu Rogues dans les cachots … ils auraient du voir leurs sauveurs à eux, pas Rogues … «

« Tu as raison, ils n'auraient pas du voir Rogues… »

« Alors ce n'était pas un époutraqueur … » Drago s'effondra en larmes, Charlie qui s'y attendait le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta comme il le pouvait

Ils auraient du s'en douter que Drago devinerait la vérité, il était intelligent… mais la volonté de protéger nous faisait souvent faire des erreurs de jugement ….

--

VOILA !! C'est plus long que le 6 … alors votre avis ?

Moi j'suis jamais contente donc bon lol

sinon, je cherche quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes

j'essaye d'en faire le moins possibles, mais c'est pas évident, et les fautes de frappes c'est pire donc ...


	8. C'est un humain et bonne nouvelle

Voilou un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard dsl, je prépare mon examen d'entré dans une grande école d'art, enfin bref lol

Voilou un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard dsl, je prépare mon examen d'entré dans une grande école d'art, enfin bref lol

Place au chapitre qui est un tournant dans l'histoire, surtout dans la relation entre Harry et Voldemort

**C'est un humain …**

Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'Harry était au manoir, il était relativement libre de ses mouvements tant qu'il respectait les règles dictées par Narcissa Malefoy

Depuis le grand dîner, il n'avait pas revu Lord Voldemort, les seules personnes qu'il voyait étaient Hermione qui passait ses journées avec lui, ainsi que Charlie bien que celui-ci était souvent avec Drago

En parlant de Drago, sans être devenu amical, il semblait plus humain mais surtout plus fragile, d'après Hermione, il savait que c'était réellement Rogues qui l'avait maltraité. Harry avait été très mal pour lui mais Drago gardait toujours son masque d'impassibilité

Harry était en ce moment dans ses appartements en compagnie d'Hermione, personne ne parlait.

Voldemort avait décidé d'attaquer ce soir un lieu inconnu d'Harry. Celui-ci n'approuvait pas ses méthodes mais le Lord semblait avoir oublié son existence et cela avait mis Harry en colère noire.

Le survivant commençait même à ce demander si le fait que le Lord voulait Harry de son coté n'était pas une façon de le mettre sous contrôle.

Harry était encore à pester contre Voldemort quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer un Drago paniqué.

« Ils sont rentré et beaucoup sont blessés, venez nous aider ! »

Et Drago reparti en courant suivit par Harry et Hermione.

A leurs arrivés dans le grand hall, un spectacle monstrueux s'offrit à eux

Des centaines de corps sans vie étaient posés sur le sol, parmi les cadavres de nombreux blessés graves recevaient les premiers soins par des mangemorts en meilleurs états.

Harry chercha le Lord des yeux mais il n'était pas la…

Hermione le prit par le bras

« Viens vite ! »

Elle et Harry aidaient à soigner les blessés depuis un moment lorsque Charlie apparu, le jeune homme semblait mal au points.

Drago ce précipita vers lui et l'emmena à l'écart pour s'occuper de lui

Harry n'eu pas le temps de ce poser des questions sur l'état de Charlie, le Lord venait lui aussi d'apparaître et il n'était pas beau à voir…

Une immense coupure lui barrait le visage et il tenait son bras droit qui formait un angle inquiétant

Harry ce surprit à ressentir de l'angoisse en le voyant si mal en points et son cœur ce sera

Il ne fut pas le seul à en être choqué, en voyant leur Maître blessé presque tous les mangemorts avaient accouru vers lui.

Le Lors les renvoya tous

« Occupez vous des autres, je vais bien ! Harry, suis moi ! »

Et sans un regard pour les mangemorts, il quitta le hall, Harry le suivit sans faire d'histoire

Le Lord emmena Harry dans des couloirs que le survivant ne connaissait pas encore

Il s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau représentant un serpent étranglant un phénix

Voldemort siffla le mot de passe au serpent

« Lumière »

Et le tableau bascula

« Entre Harry »

Harry entra dans ce qui semblait être les appartements privés du maître des lieux.

Ce n'était pas spécialement plus grand que les appartements d'Harry mais c'était beaucoup plus luxieux.

Tout était dans les tons vers sombres mais à la place de l'argent serpentard, c'était l'or qui dominait

Ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Harry c'était la cheminée, elle était toute en or et en marbre.

« Assied toi »

Le Lord lui désigna le canapé et Harry s'assit

Voldemort s'installa face à lui dans un grand fauteuil

« Je suppose que je te dois beaucoup d'explications… » Commença Voldemort

Harry en fut surprit, mais hocha simplement la tête

« Mes mangemorts et moi avons trouvé où ce cache Dumbledore… »

« Il est vraiment vivant ? » demanda Harry

« Oh oui, et ce que tu as vu dans le hall, c'est son œuvre, ce vieux fou savait que j'allais attaquer l'endroit ou il ce cachait … je m'y suis prit trop tard … »

Harry n'arrivait pas à reconnaître celui qui avait tué ses parents, cet homme froid, sans faille … L'homme qui ce tenait devant Harry semblait … humain … et surtout semblait beaucoup souffrir de ses blessures

« Vous devez vous soignés … » lâcha Harry

« Pas maintenant, j'ai pas fini »

Voldemort regarda Harry dans les yeux

« J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant pour toi babas, Black, il n'est pas mort, il est prisonnier du vieux fou, on a essayer de le sortir de la et … »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, Sirius vivant ? Il n'arriva pas à y croire et qu'en plus Voldemort tente de le tirer des griffes de Voldemort !

« … il est à l'infirmerie du manoir, dans un sal état mais vivant »

Le lord lui sourit, du moins essaya, la coupure à son visage lui faisait atrocement mal

« Je peux aller le voir ? » demanda Harry plein d'espoir

« Pas tout de suite, il est blessé et encore inconscient, tu iras le voir demain matin si tout va bien »

Apres ses paroles, Harry ne pu retenir sa joie, son Sirius vivant, et s'approcha du lord sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, croisant ce regard étonné.

Le survivant posa ses mains sur le visage de Voldemort et continua de fixer ses yeux rouges

Et soudain le mage noir ce senti mieux, comme en paix, une douce chaleur parcouru son visage

Lorsque Harry sorti de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il ce trouvait il regarda Voldemort avec surprise

Celui-ci de leva et prit un miroir de sa main valide

Il vit avec surprise que son visage était intact, plus aucune trace de la coupure et des brûlures

Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un beau jeune homme de 35 ans

« Comment as-tu … »

« Je sais pas » avoua le plus jeune

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous remerciez … »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire Harry »

Harry recula un peu de lui et sourit

« Vas dormir » dit soudain Voldemort d'un ton sec

Harry obéit et s'apprêta à sortir

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme ce tourna vers le Lord

« Merci »

Le survivant gêné, lui sourit encore et quitta enfin la pièce complètement chambouler par son entretiens avec Voldemort, c'était toujours étrange avec lui, il disait des choses qui entraînait encore plus de questions, mais ce qui occupait l'esprit d'Harry en ce moment c'était Sirius…, son parrain mais aussi ce coté humain vu chez Voldemort aujourd'hui

Harry arrivait prés de ses appartements en vit Hermione qui ce tenait devant la porte

Lorsqu'elle le vit elle couru vers lui

« Oh Harry, il t'a dit pour Sirius ? »

« Oui » sourit Harry

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! » fit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras

« Comment va Charlie ? » demanda Harry après un moment

« Il va bien, Drago s'occupe de lui, d'aller je me pose des questions à propos d'eux deux ! Ils sont si proche » !

Ah ben c'est pas très long je sais,mais promit le prochain sera meilleur !

Et puis j'suis en piti piti manque d'idée la …


	9. La Décision de James

Chapitre 9 !!

_J'ai fais vite non ? _

_Bon dans ce chapitre, on va avoir droit aux retrouvailles entre Harry et Sirius_

_Et un petit rapprochement entre Harry et Voldemort_

_Mais aussi, un peu plus d'info sur SARAH, la jumelle d'Harry !_

**C'est partit !!**

Lord Voldemort ce tenait face à un grand miroir, depuis qu'il avait récupéré son apparence grâce aux talents de Charlie et de Lucius, il aimait regarder son corps pendant de longues minutes.

Il avait eu la crainte aujourd'hui, qu'après tout le mal qu'ils c'étaient donnés pour retrouver l'apparence la plus belle possible, de ce retrouver avec une horrible cicatrice … Mais Harry l'avait soigné.

Comment ? Voldemort n'en savait rien. Cette coupure était un « cadeau » de Rogue et les sorts lancés par le maître des potions étaient généralement impossibles à guérir sans laisser de trace

Et pourtant le gamin l'avait fait sans le moindre effort.

Il allait devoir trouver comment, était-il possible qu'Harry ait hérité de son illustre famille le don de tous guérir ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait un énorme atout dans cette guerre

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que Charlie dormait, Drago assit près de lui.

Le serpentard regardait l'homme allongé, cet homme qui c'était si bien occupé de lui, celui en qui il avait entièrement confiance.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'un Weasley aurait cette place dans sa vie, il aurait bien rigolé et pourtant, il était la depuis des heures à espère que Charlie ce remettrait vite, il avait besoin de lui. Il avait peur d'être seul à nouveau

Oui biensur, il avait ses parents mais ce n'était pas pareil

Charlie était rassurant et attentif et Drago avait besoin de son contact et de ses bras musclés autour de lui

Le jeune homme ce leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit sur lequel il monta et s'allongea à coté de Charlie.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit enfin

Un bras fort entoura sa taille et le colla contre lui.

* * *

Harry n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit, il avait hâte de voir Sirius et avait peur également, dans quel état était son parrain ? Lui en voudrait-il de l'avoir entraîné au ministère ?

A cause de toutes ses questions, Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit

Vers 8 heures du matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais Harry qui était sous la douche n'entendit rien.

Voldemort, car c'était lui qui avait frappé entra finalement dans les appartements d'Harry et ne le voyant pas au salon, ce dirigea vers la chambre passant le trouver endormit.

Il fut surprit lorsqu'il ce trouva face à un Harry trempé, une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille, qui pointa sa baguette (magique !) vers lui

Lorsqu'il vit le Lord, le jeune homme baissa son arme.

« Je … désolé » bredouilla t'il

« Ce n'est rien, bon réflexe » fit le Lord ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Harry, le gamin n'était pas très grand, 1m65, il était mince aussi, on voyait qu'il ne mangeait pas toujours correctement. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux mouillés et en bataille lui tombaient devant les yeux, ce rendait-il compte qu'il était beau ?

« Vous êtes venu pour me mater sous la douche ? » demanda Harry, étrangement le regard du Lord ne lui déplaisait pas, pourtant généralement il détestait qu'on le regarde de cette façon.

Si Voldemort fut gêné, il n'en montra rien

« Habille toi, Black t'attend » fit simplement Voldemort.

« Il est réveillé ? Comment va-t'il ? » demanda Harry

« Oui, il va bien, dépêche toi »

Répondit Voldemort en quittant la chambre pour qu'Harry puisse se préparer

Harry fut prés 5 minutes plus tard et retrouva le Lord au salon, le survivant avait l'air craintif

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le Lord

« Tout va bien »

Le Lord n'insista pas

« Alors allons y »

Harry suivit Voldemort jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il n'y était encore jamais allé.

L'endroit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, tout était blanc avec des lits simples dont plusieurs étaient occupés, presque tous en vérité, Dumbledore avait fait des dégâts parmi les Mangemorts

Le Lord l'emmena au fond de la pièce.

Le lit de Sirius était caché par des rideaux, Voldemort les tira et laissa passer Harry, puis les laissa seuls

Sirius était réveillé, il avait l'air plutôt bien, lorsqu'il vit Harry, il lui sourit et Harry en fut soulagé

« Approche » fit Sirius, sa voix était rauque comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des mois ou alors d'avoir trop crié

Harry vint vers lui et Sirius ouvrit les bras. Le plus jeune n'hésita pas et vint ce blottir contre son parrain.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Sirius tenant Harry dans ses bras

« Je m'en veut tellement » murmura Harry

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est Dumbledore le coupable, pas toi, rien n'est ta faute »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda son parrain, celui-ci lui dit

« Tu sais surment que j'avais découvert les véritables attentions de Dumbledore et qu'il a essayer de ce débarrasser de moi ? »

Harry fit oui de la tête et Sirius reprit

« Son plan n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu, j'aurais du recevoir un Avada et non tomber dans le voile, ou Voldemort aurait pu venir me rechercher grâce à la magie noire… »

« C'est quoi ce voile ? » demanda Harry

« C'est un passage entre la vie et l'Enfer » répondit Sirius qui continua

« On s'en servait pour les condamnés à mort avant que la peine de mort ne soit abolie.

En vérité, peu de monde arrive aux enfers, la plupart errent depuis des siècles dans … le vide je crois … c'était blanc, il n'y a rien, tu ne vois rien, tu entend juste des voix et tu perd la notion du temps … »

Sirius avait l'air encore choqué mais ce reprit très vite son récit

« Donc Dumbledore à trouvé le moyen de me ramener et m'a caché, me faisant passer pour mort, j'étais enfermé dans un cachot…

C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais vécu »

Harry ce rapprocha encore de son parrain, il avait tant souffert …

* * *

Charlie ce sentait bien ce matin la, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, seulement … il allait bien y être obligé … un jour …

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et tourna la tête, il sourit en voyant Drago blotti contre lui, sa tête sur son torse.

Charlie ne savait pas vraiment comment il c'était retrouvé dans cette position très agréable, mais peu importe, il allait bien, et vu le visage de Drago, lui aussi

Au bout d'un moment, Drago commença à bouger légèrement contre lui et ouvrit les yeux.

« Bien dormit ? » demanda Charlie

Drago rougit et tenta de ce relever mais Charlie qui avait son bras autour de lui l'en empêcha

« Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda Drago

« Pas dutout, au contraire, alors ? Bien dormit ? » Redemanda Charlie amusé par la gène de Drago.

« Oui » répondit finalement le plus jeune

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ce redressa et regarda Sirius

« Je peux te poser encore une question ? »

« Je t'écoute » fit Sirius

Harry tira de sa poche la photo trouvée dans la chambre de ses parents et la tendit à Sirius

« Sarah… »

« Remus n'a su me dire que son prénom et que c'était ma sœur jumelle »

« Oui, vous étiez de faux jumeaux … ton père … la matin du jour de sa mort m'a demandé de lui rendre un service … »

* * *

**Flash Back**

Sirius entra en vitesse dans la maison des Potter, James l'avait appelé et il semblait nerveux.

Lily apparu devant lui tenant Sarah dans ses bras, elle semblait distante, comme coupée du monde

« James est dans son bureau » fit-elle d'une petite voix

Sirius ce dirigea vers le bureau de son meilleur ami et entra

James était assit devant son bureau et regardait Harry, inconscient du danger qu'il courait, et des horreurs qui l'attendait, jouer dans un coin de la pièce avec des cubes sorciers

Le jeune père ce tourna enfin vers Sirius.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour nous, sans poser de questions »

« Je t'écoute » répondit Sirius inquiet pas l'air sérieux sur le visage d'habitude joyeux de James

« Prend Sarah, apporte la sur l'adresse notée sur ce papier, dés que tu auras lu l'adresse, détruis le, le lieu est sous « fidélas » »

« Mais ... » commença Sirius

« C'est Harry qu'Il veut, pas Sarah, c'est pour son bien, pour qu'elle ai une vie heureuse. C'est la seule que je peux encore sauver, elle ne saura jamais que ceux qui ce sont occupé d'elle ne sont pas ses vrais parents » fit James les larmes aux yeux

Sirius accepta, James faisait ce qui lui semblait le mieux.

Il prit le papier et lu l'adresse : « Taverne « Chez Gass » Downsah »

Puis mit feu au papier.

Sans un mot, il quitta le bureau.

Lily l'attendait, le visage sans expression mais son regard voulait tout dire.

Sirius attendit qu'elle lui passe Sarah, ce qu'elle fit avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de James.

Après un bref geste de la tête, Sirius transplanta à plusieurs endroits avant d'aller sur le lieu désigné.

Une dame d'un certain age l'attendait, elle prit la petite fille sans un mot.

James avait tout prévu

Fin du flash back

* * *

Harry était choqué par le récit de son parrain, il ne savait pas encore s'il approuvait ou non le geste de ses parents, il était bien trop chamboulé pour réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait fait à leurs places.

« Tu crois qu'elle est toujours vivante ? » demanda t'il

« Il y a de fortes chances que oui »

Harry réfléchit, peut-être avait-il encore vraiment une personne de ça famille encore en vie ! Quelqu'un de son sang ! Il devait la retrouver ! Mais une question restait encore dans la tête d'Harry.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé d'elle avant ? »

« Très peu de monde savait que James et Lily avaient deux enfants, à votre naissance Sarah avait eu quelques problèmes et avait été placée dans une couveuse.

Lorsque Dumbledore est venu vous voir dans la chambre d'hôpital, il n'y avait que toi et Lily. Lorsque ta mère a vu le regard qu'avait eu le directeur en te voyant, elle a eu peur.

Tes parents ont décidé de cacher l'existence de ta sœur, c'était la guerre Harry, un temps sombre… Beaucoup de parents mentaient et cachaient leurs enfants pour les protéger »

Après un moment perdu dans ses souvenirs, Sirius demanda

« As qui a tu montrer cette photo ? »

« Seulement à Remus et Hermione »

Sirius eu l'air soulagé et dit

« N'en parle à personne d'autres, sauf peut être à Voldemort… je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance… »

(note de l'auteur : en italique : fourchelang)

Harry venait de quitter le chevet de son parrain, il aurait aimé rester avec Sirius mais Voldemort voulait le voir, c'était étrange comme le Lord ce montrait très présent depuis l'attaque manquée de la cachette de Dumbledore, enfin, à demi manquée, pensa Harry, ils avaient libéré Sirius

Le survivant arriva devant le tableau cachant les appartements du Lord, le serpent représenté dessus arrêta un moment d'étrangler le phénix et le regarda.

_« Harry Potter ? »_

_« Oui » _répondit Harry

_« Entre » _fit le serpent satisfait par la réponse. Aussitôt, le tableau pivota et Harry entra.

Voldemort était assit dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir

« J'aimerais te parler de ce que tu as fait hier soir, autrement dit de ta capacité à guérir les pires blessures »

Harry écoutait attentivement, le Lord continua

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas comment tu avais fait pour me soigner et j'aimerais qu'on le découvre, c'est un don exceptionnel que tu as »

Harry hocha la tête, lui aussi voulait savoir, d'autant que ce don lui permettrait d'être utile dans cette guerre sans être forcé à tuer

Le Lord ce leva et posa un rat blessé sur la table

« Essaye »

Harry s'approcha et posa ses mains au dessus de l'animal, mais rien ne ce passa.

« Concentre toi »

Toujours rien.

« Tu n'as pas envie de la soigner » demanda le Lord

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup les rats » admit Harry en pensant à Queudver

Voldemort regarda le rat un moment puis le remplaça par un lapin.

Harry regarda la pauvre animal agonisant dans une marre de sang, plus il regardait le lapin, plus il avait l'impression de l'entendre le supplier.

Harry posa ses mains sur la blessure et ce concentra.

La blessure s'arrêta de saigner et la plaie ce referma doucement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une immonde cicatrice boursouflées.

Harry tenta de l'effacer comme il l'avait fait sur le visage de Voldemort, mais la tête lui tourna et il perdit connaissance …

Au bout d'une heure, Harry ce réveilla, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il eu soudain peur jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'entre dans la chambre

« As-tu t'es enfin réveillé ! »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif

« Tu as puisé trop d'énergie pour soigner ce lapin, tu n'as pas l'habitude c'est normal »

« Ou est ce que je suis ? » demanda le plus jeune

« Dans ma chambre, tu es tomber si soudainement, et je n'avais pas très envie de traverser le manoir avec Harry Potter en personne inconscient dans mes bras, Si Miss Granger m'avait surprit, elle m'aurait tuer sur place et réduit à néant tous mes rêves » sourit le Lord

Harry fut surprit et amusé de voir le terrible Voldemort plaisante !

Ils passèrent même le reste de la soirée à ce moquer de la pauvre Hermione, Harry racontant au Lord les différentes escapades et l'attitude de la jeune fille e cours, surtout face au professeur Lockhart.


	10. L'attaque du manoir

_Âpres de très long moi sans news, me revoilà! Tout d'abord un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont encourager à reprendre cette fic, il faut dire que j'avais parfois l'impression d'écrire un peu dans le vide, et surtout d'écrire très mal, c'est donc rassurant de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui aiment :)_

**Chapitre 10 : l'attaque du manoir **

Harry marchait calmement dans les couloirs du manoir, il avait cours avec le Lord aujourd'hui, comme tout les jours depuis la découverte de son don de guérison.

Tom, qui avait autorisé Harry à l'appeler par son prénom en privé semblait être très content de ses progrès, en effet, Harry parvenait à soigner des animaux de plus en plus gros sans perdre toute son énergie.

Alors qu'il arrivait près du bureau de Voldemort, Harry surprit ce dernier en grande conversation avec Lucius Malefoy à propos du premier septembre qui approchait à grand pas.

D'après le père de Drago, les « enfants » avaient besoins d'apprendre!

Tom, d'accord avec lui, lui assura qu'il trouverait au plus vite des professeurs pour leurs apprendrent ce qu'ils devaient tout en restant au manoir.

Malefoy prit enfin congé et Harry en profita pour renter dans le bureau du Lord.

Celui ci lui sourit et l'invita à s'assoir face à lui, ce que fit le jeune homme. Une sorte de complicité c'était installée entre eux depuis qu'ils ce voyaient souvent.

- Lucius a raison, vous n'avez pas terminé vos études, c'est ennuyeux, mais utile …, bien commençons ! Lâcha Tom

Il fit apparaître une grande biche qui était blessée à la patte, Harry ce leva, plaça sa main sur le membre blessé et ce concentra, une lumière bleu apparu et la biche fut totalement guérie.

Tom hocha la tete, l'air très heureux et dit

- Demain, nous testerons sur un humain … il reste des mangemorts dans un sale état à l'infirmerie..., je pense qu'après, tu pourras t'entrainer tout seul, je vais donc pouvoir t'apprendre d'autres choses, comme fermer ton esprit ce que tu as du mal a faire, tu as déjà eu des cours la dessus?

- Oui en 5eme, par Rogue …

- Rogue t'as apprit à l'ouvrir, pas à le fermer coupa Tom, il servait les plans du vieux fou, on réparera les dégâts qu'il a fait dans ton esprit.

Harry s'apprêta à prendre congé du Lord lorsqu'un alarme retentit!

- Reste ici! Hurla Tom, on nous attaque!

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu y seras en sécurité!

Tom quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Harry inquiet à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Lorsque le Lord Noir arriva dans le couleur principal, Lucie Malefoy couru vers lui

- Maitre, c'est une attaque de l'ordre, Dumbledore est avec eux!

- Je m'en doutais, ou a débuter l'attaque ?

- L'aile sud Maitre, Nos hommes sont la bas, je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre

- Non, prend 10 hommes avec toi, allez à la deuxième entrée! Ils vont surment tenter d'entrer par la aussi.

- Bien maitre; Lucius salua le Lord et ce dirigea vers la 2eme porte, le seule endroit ou l'on pouvait rentrer par les airs.

Tom, furieux ce dirigea vers l'aile Sud, arriver sur place, il ne pu que voir les dégâts, des mangemorts mort par dizaines … Dumbledore et ses hommes à cotés de lui qui tuaient les derniers survivants.

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage, attirant l'attention sur lui, il ce mit à jeter des sorts à tout ses opposants, et tuant certains, en blessants d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Dumbledore et lui

- Ou est Potter ? Demanda le vieux directeur

- En sécurité, loin de tes idées de pouvoir!

- Mes idées de pouvoir Tom? Qui ce fait appeler maitre?

- Et qui ment à la communauté depuis des années? Moi tous connaissent mes intentions !

- Dit moi ou est ce maudit gamin!

- J'ai déjà répondu à ta question Albus

Le vieux glucosé fou de rage ce lança vers le Lord, baguette à la main, Voldemort réussi à l'éviter, le combat fut rude, les deux sorciers étant très puissant, mais Dumbledore finit par prendre le dessus, heureusement pour Tom, Lucius Malefoy arriva à temps, et détourna l'attention du vieux fou.

En effet, de son coté, le blond avait eu plus de chance et revenait avec 8 hommes sur 10 plus 3 prisonniers dont Tonk et Lupin. La jeune Auror et le Loup garou regardaient Dumbledore d'un drôle de genre, comme dégoutés.

Dumbledore, remarquant qu'il était seul face à 10 sorciers dont 2 d'une extrême puissance, prit la fuite.

Voldemort tenta de l'arrêter sans succès, rageur, il ce tourna vers les prisonnier dans le but de passer sa colère, mais un cri l'arrêtait

- Tom non!

Le Lord ce tourna furieux vers celui qui avait oser l'appeler Tom, mais son visage s'adoucit en voyant Harry

- Harry, je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !

- Le combat est fini, et il y a des blesser à soigner...

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt Harry, répondit Tom d'un ton doux qui surprit tout le monde, et surtout les 3 prisonniers

- Laisse moi essayer

- Bien … mais n'en fait pas trop

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un mangemort gravement blessé, sans regarder son visage, il posa ses mains sur son torse et après l'apparition de la lumière bleu, le mangemort ce releva surprit d'être en pleine forme, Harry soigna 3 autres mangemorts avant de ce sentir mal et de s'effondrer dans les bras du Lord qui s'y attendait

- C'est bon Harry, tu viens de sauver 4 vies, reposes toi maintenant.

Voldemort prenant au mieux Harry dans ses bras pour qu'il ce repose avait totalement oublié les prisonniers, mais Lucius lui rappela

- Maitre!, et les prisonniers?

- Tuez les!

- Non murmura Harry, Tom,...

- Harry ils n'auraient pas hésiter avec mes mangemorts

- Non, Stp Tom , pas Tonk et Remus …

- Bien fit le Lord, Mettez les aux cachots!

Lucius s'inclina et ordonna à trois de ses hommes d'emmener les prisonniers.

Harry, qui pensait que Voldemort l'emmenait dans ses appartements fut surprit lorsque le Lord, le portant toujours dans ses bras, entra dans les siens et posa Harry face à cette cheminée en or qu'Harry aimait tant.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui ça va …

Tom disparu dans une pièce inconnue de Harry et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une fiole contenant un liquide rouge sang.

- Bois, ça te feras du bien.

Harry hésita, un court moment, puis prit la fiole et bu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Une potion d'énergie.

- Tonk et Remus, tu vas pas les tuer …

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Si on leurs dit la vérité … Ils ne sont pas comme les autres, ils m'ont toujours bien traités tu sais …

- Bien, nous leurs parlerons demain, en attendent, tu es fatigué, il faut que tu dorme.

Harry tenta de ce relever, mais ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous lui, Tom l'empêcha une nouvelle fois de s'écraser par terre.

Il le soulage de nouveau et le porta jusqu'à son propre lit, c'était le lit le plus confortable qu'Harry ai connu.

Le Lord, après un passage par la salle de bain, s'apprêta à passer sa nuit dans le canapé quand Harry l'appela.

- Ou tu vas?

- Dormir …

- Je … désolé, je vais aller dans ma …

- Chut Harry, ce n'est rien … coupa Tom

- Reste avec moi lâcha Harry, rouge comme une tomate, il ce baffa mentalement, comment avait il pu dire ça!, l'avait t'il vraiment dit tout haut? Apparemment oui, car le Lord, après un sourire amusé, s'allongea à coté de lui, sans pour autant le toucher.

- Pourquoi cette requête demanda t'il tout de même.

- Je … je ne supporte plus être seul …

* * *

POV Drago et Charlie

Drago était en train de lire un livre sur les potions lorsque l'alarme retentit

Pas dutout rassurer, le jeune homme ce leva et en quittant ça chambre, il tomba sur Charlie, qui semblait être venu pou lui

- Viens, lui dit le roux

Drago, qui avait confiance en lui, le suivit sans protester.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand couloir, ils virent Lucius courir vers la 2eme entrées en compagnie de 10 mangemorts, ils décidèrent de les suivre.

Voldemort avait et raison d'envoyer des hommes dans cette partie du manoir, les membres de l'ordre, menés par Tonk et Lupin avaient déjà forcé l'entrer!

Apres un long combat ou 2 mangemorts tombèrent contre 14 membres de l'ordre, le combat stopa.

Ils ne restaient plus debout que Lucius, charlie, Drago, 8 mangemorts, Tonk, Lupin et un autre homme qu'ils ne connaissait pas.

Charlie prit la parole

- Lucius, Harry nous en voudrait si on les tuent, surtout Tonk en Lupin …

- Oui, et le Lord n'aimerait pas perde la confiance du survivant, tu as raison Charlie, Je vais les amener au Maitre.

Malefoy père ce tourna vers son fils, qui semblait blessé à l'épaule et regarda Charlie

- Occupe toi de Drago

Le jeune homme roux regarda le jeune homme et remarquant l'état de celui ci, l'emmena directement vers leur chambre, Drago ayant en effet emménager dans les appartements de Charlie

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Charlie prit la parole

- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser te battre …

- Je sais me battre, tu sais, j'aime ton coté protecteur, mais ne m'étouffe pas, je ne suis pas faible!

- Je sais que tu n'est pas faible Drago! Mais tu as été blessé il y a peu, et … je tiens à toi …

Drago lui sourit, montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

- voilà, tu as encore mal ? Demanda Charlie

- Non ça va, merci répondit le blond et touchant son épaule.

_Voilà! La suite bientôt_

_dans le prochain chapitre, les explications avec Remus et Tonk_

_et le rapprochement continue entre Harry et Tom_


	11. Un peu d'aide

Lord Voldemort ce réveilla le lendemain matin avec un étrange poids sur le torse, tournant la tête, il remarqua que pendant la nuit, Harry était venu ce coller à lui, légèrement amusé, Tom tenta de ce dégager sans réveiller le jeune homme, et ce leva.

Après une douche rapide, il remarqua qu'Harry était assis sur le lit, rouge de honte et tête baissée

Bien dormit ? Demanda le Lord, histoire de faire encore plus rougir le survivant, il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait attirant avec ses yeux verts pleins d'innocence et ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, on lui aurait dit il y à 2 mois qu'il serait attirer par Harry Potter, cette personne croupirait au fond d'un trou, victime d'un avada …

"Heu oui …" répondit Harry

"Lève toi et vas te doucher, je vais parler aux prisonniers, il vaut mieux qu'ils te voient dans ta chambre et non dans mon lit, on pourrait croire que j'en ai profité! Ce qui n'est pas le cas" rassura Tom en voyant le regard un peu inquiet de Potter.

Harry obéi et lorsqu'il eu fini de ce préparer, Tom avait déjà quitté ses appartements, Il prit le chemin des siens et arrivé sur place, il s'assit en attendant … il ne savait quoi …

C'est à ce moment la qu'Hermione entra dans le salon ou ce trouvait Harry

"Ou étais tu?"

"Ben heu, avec T... le Lord"

"Toute la nuit..."

"Le cours était éprouvant" mentit Harry

"Il t'as donné cours après l'attaque?"

"Oui, il m'a expliquer comment sentir mes limites d'énergie …", c'était faux, Tom devait lui expliquer ce soir, mais bon … "Et toi? Tu étais ou?"

"Moi, ben à la bibliothèque!"

"Lors de l'attaque?"

"Je me suis cachée …" avoua Hermione, "j'étais toute seule!"

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé, lui montrant clairement qu'il ce moquait d'elle

Hermione lui donna une tape derrière le crane, mais lui sourit aussi

Harry ce sentait bien dans ce manoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ce sentait vraiment entouré, Par Tom, ce qui était plutôt ironique, Par Hermione, qui était comme une sœur pour lui, il avait retrouver son parrain, il y avait aussi Charlie et Drago mais le mieux, c'est qu'il savait que quelque part, sa sœur, sa vrai sœur était en vie …

* * *

Du coté de Tom

Lord Voldemort ce dirigeait à grands pas vers les cachots du manoir, pas pour torturer cette fois, mais pour discuter, Harry avait une bien étrange influence sur lui!

Arrivé devant la cellule des trois prisonniers, le Lord entra.

Tonk et lupin le fixèrent durement, le troisième garda la tête base.

Voldemort commença à parler

"Bien, si vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à Harry, il est persuadé que si je vous raconte la vérité sur Dumbledore, vous nous suivrez!"

"Quelle vérité ? Vous êtes un monstre, Dumbledore va nous sauvez" cracha le prisonnier inconnu.

"Vous, Harry ne m'as pas demandé de vous laissez en vie! Alors fermez la!"

"On vous écoute" lâcha calmement Lupin

"Tu ne vas pas écouter ses mensonges!" cria l'inconnu

"Myngton tait toi!" Fit Tonk

Voldemort, agacé reprit la parole

"Comme je l'ai raconté il y a peu à Harry, la prophétie qui dit que nous devons tuer l'un ou l'autre est fausse, une invention très ingénieuse de Dumbledore, car en vérité, il existe deux autres prophéties, faites pas de grands sorciers et non une idiote sans talent"

Voldemort sortit une fiole et la lâcha, une voie grave sortie de la fiole

_« L'un de mes descendants un jour prendra le pouvoir, éteindra la lumière et l'ombre et la puissance de Morgane le Feyrégnera pour l'éternité »_

Jetant un regard aux prisonniers qui ne semblaient pas comprendre, il lâcha une deuxième fiole

_« Pour un jour mettre fin à l'obscurité, 2 mages de grandes puissances, l'un noir, l'autre blanc s'uniront pour rétablir l'équilibre du monde »_

"Le premier descendant, celui de Morgane, c'est Dumbledore, et il pense que les mages noir et blanc sont Harry et moi, Dumbledore essaye de détruire tout ceux qui oseront ce mettre entre le pouvoir et lui, ce n'est pas pour vous qu'il à détruit Grindelwald, il pensait qu'il était un des mages annoncé par Merlin !"

"Et James et Lily, et tout les autres meurtres ?" Demanda Lupin

"Ils connaissaient les véritables intentions de Dumbledore, du moins, ils avaient des doutes, et Harry, déjà bébé était dangereux! Dumbledore a vite penser qu'il serait le mage blanc, pour éviter de ce salir les mains en les tuants, il a inventé cette fausse prophétie et je me suis fait avoir …"

"Ou est Harry ?" Demanda Tonk, mettant fin au malaise après ses révélations.

"Dans ses appartements, suivez moi"

Voldemort détacha les prisonniers et ceux si le suivirent au dehors, mais arrivé au détour d'un couloir, le dénommé Myngton, ce jeta sur le Lord, celui ci n'eut aucun mal à le repousser et lui jeta un sort de stupéfixion

"Ramenez cet idiot au cachot, et qu'il y reste!" Ordonna le Lord à un mangemort qui passait par la

C'est sans autre histoire qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Harry, celui ci discutait avec Hermione, Voldemort les laissa entre eux

"Oh Harry!" s'exclama Remus

"Remus, Tonk qu'est ce que vous ..."

"Il nous as tout expliqué, mais c'est difficile à croireé répondit Remus

"Comment vas tu?" coupa Tonk

"Tres bien sourit Harry, et vous?"

Hermione recula un peu, pour laisser aux deux arrivants une place sur le canapé en face du survivant, après avoir observer le jeune homme, pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien, Remus prit la parole.

"Nous sommes perdu" avoua t'il, "j'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore nous ai mentit et ce soit servit de nous..."

"On aurait du s'en douter" coupa Tonk, "vu la façon dont il traitait Harry, il ne lui apprenait même pas à ce défendre et voulait l'envoyer tuer un mage noir, te souviens tu de la fois ou il c'est mit en colère contre Sirius quand il lui a fait la remarque?"

Remus hocha la tête, confirmant qu'il s'en souvenait très bien mais continua tout de même

"Donc tu le crois, tu crois l'assassin de tes parents?"

"Oui" affirma le jeune homme, "T.. Voldemort n'était comme nous tous qu'une marionnette"

"J'ai fait des recherches" intervint Hermione, "à propos des deux prophéties, elles sont vraies..."

"Ça ne signifie pas qu'elles parlent bien d'Harry et de Voldemort" répliqua Remus

"Ça ne signifie pas non plus qu'elles ne parlent pas de nous." fit Voldemort qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce suivit par un grand chien noir que Remus reconnu très vite

"Sirius?"

Le grand chien noir regarda le loup et reprit sa forme humaine

"Tu es vivant mais …"

"Bonjour Remus, vivant oui, grâce à Voldemort"

"Mais tu …"

"...étais mort? Oui un moment, de la presque main de Dumbledore, je t'expliquerais tout cela en détails plus tard"

Remus hocha la tête, acceptant la vérité, le directeur de Poudlard c'était jouer d'eux, depuis des années et lui, malgré le fait qu'il était le plus sage des maraudeurs, était le dernier à le comprendre

"Bien, les choses sont donc réglée, Sirius, montre à nos invités leurs appartements lâcha Voldemort", qui trouvait l'ambiance de la pièce ennuyeuse et qui, il devait bien l'admettre, voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec Harry

Sirius guida donc Remus et Tonk en dehors de la pièce, avant de partir cependant, le loup garou regarda une dernière fois Harry, le jeune homme lui sourit, il devait bien admettre qu'Harry avait l'air plus épanouis, toujours aussi petit et mince certe, mais heureux, rassurer, il quitta la pièce.

Hermione, ce sentant soudain mal à l'aise, la présence de Voldemort surement, ce leva.

"Bien, je vais heu .. à la bibliothèque"

et elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Dumbledore était furieux, terriblement furieux! Cette attaque avait été minutieusement préparée, elle n'aurait pas du rater! Le plan était pourtant très simple, attaquer le manoir, piéger Voldemort et son bras droit et les occuper le temps que Remus file récupérer Potter, mais non … Voldemort avait envoyer son bras droit en question attendre par l'autre entré.

Pire encore, il avait perdu 2 membres de l'ordre, Lupin et Tonk … Voldemort les avait-il tuer? Dumbledore l'espérait pour deux raison, de un, ça ne plairait pas à ce gentil gamin qu'était Potter et de deux, il était très mauvais pour lui de les avoir contre lui...

* * *

"Enfin seul avec Harry" pensa Tom en regardant Granger sortir

"Harry" commença t'il, "j'ai un cours à te donner je pense"

le jeune homme hocha la tête, toujours impatient à l'idée d'apprendre avec le Lord

"Bien, alors ferme les yeux et fait exactement ce que je vais te dire de faire"

Harry obéi et ferma les yeux

Il fallu peu de temps à Harry pour comprendre comment trouver sa magie en lui et mesurer ses capacités, Voldmort avait été soufflé par sa puissance, ce qui avait rendu le jeune assez fière

"J'avais prevu 3 heures pour t'apprendre et en même pas une heure tu as compris le principe!, il nous reste donc un moment de libre, tu as envie de quelques choses en particulier?" demanda Tom

"En fait j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose "

Harry sorti de sa poche une photo et la montra à Voldemort

"C'est ma soeur jumelle " répondit Harry à la question muette de Tom

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais une soeur ... "

"Je le sait depuis pas longtemps "avoua Harry "en vérité seul Sirius et Remus le savaient "

"Qui d'autres depuis qie tu l'as découvert?"

"Hermione seulement, elle s'appelle Sarah"

Et Harry lui raconta ce que ses parents et Sirius avait fait 16 ans plus tot

"Pourquoi me raconte tu cela? "

"J'ai confiance en toi"

Tom lui sourit et lui demanda

"Tu veux le retrouver n'est ce pas?"

"oui"

"Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider, mais ça ne dois jamais venir aux oreilles de Dumbledore, il pourrait ce servir de ça pour t'atteindre "

_ Voila, désolée vraiment de ne pas publier souvent cette fic est dificile à écrire et je fais tjs autant de fautes, pourtant je fais attention_

_et tt cas merci pour vos messages, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre par manque de temps (les études) mais je vais essayer de faire mieux_


End file.
